When the moon went out
by CaptainMorgan101
Summary: When an early morning jog goes horribly wrong, Gibbs's world is turned upside down. He and the team struggle to cope with the hairy situation that they find themselves in. And to top it all off, there is a vicious serial killer on the loose. Rated T for slight language(and'cos it's a cool rating). GIBBS WHUMP! and WEREGIBBS!
1. Run gone bad

_Authors note: This is my first story so please excuse any errors_

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the colour purple._

Thud Thud

In

Thud Thud

Out

Thud Thud

In

Breathing heavily, Gibbs slowed from a run to a walk and then stopped. His heart was pumping madly and his chest heaved. It had been a good run, he decided and he would allow himself to go slower on the way back.

It was 4:30 in the morning. Gibbs had woken at 3:30 and been unable to go back to sleep. So he decided to go for a run. It was a cold, crisp morning and it made him feel refreshed and ready to work.

Their case at the moment was a frustrating one. There was a serial killer on the loose who seemed to be targeting retired marines. The killer would cut out the heart of his victim and leave it for the family to find. He would then leave a healthy trail of blood into an isolated area, where the corpse would be found, hanging bound and gagged by it's feet, with a black rose sitting in the gaping chest cavity.

The Blackrose killer was precise and deadly, and he flaunted it. At every crime scene, he would leave a clue that lead to a location somewhere in DC. When agents arrived, they would find the place booby-trapped and several were now in hospital.

NCIS had quickly learned to be careful when dealing with the deadly clues but their awareness had nearly cost five good men their lives.

Gibbs stood on the pavement and contemplated the case. The cool pre-dawn mist felt soothing to his irritated mind and it helped him think.

He thought about the clues, how they were similar and how they were different. He thought about the victims and wondered if they shared a deeper connection then just being ex-marines. He thought about the way that everything fitted together in a way that defied explanation but somehow just worked. And as he stood, watching the sky lightening faintly in the east, something just clicked.

Gibbs's eyes widened in wonder. The answer had been there the whole time, right under their noses. It all made sense now! The killer was….

A noise made him pause.

He glanced around. There was nothing in the golden pools of light created by the lamps but the shadows looked ominous. Gibbs's famous gut was screaming at him to run. There was something out there, watching him.

Something wild and bloodthirsty.

Gibbs's right hand slipped down to his ever-present knife and he stepped into the light where nothing could ambush him.

He waited.

The soft sound, like padding was accompanied be the clicking of claws on the tarmac.

Something dark entered the circle of light. It was stalking, a predator, and Gibbs was its prey. The huge dog was graceful and muscular. It had long, strait fur and a thick ruff. I came from up North, like a husky or a malamute or a…

It lunged.

…wolf.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs only just managed to get his left arm in front of his face before the wolf crashed down onto him. They went down in a tangle of silver and black hair. It latched onto his wrist as he stabbed up into its body. It yelped and dug its teeth deeper. Gibbs barely suppressed the cry that rose up in his throat. His knife grazed across the chest and forelegs but could go no deeper because his right arm was trapped against his chest by the weight. The wolf's claws carved bloody furrows across his face and torso and he strain his neck to keep his eyes from being gouged out. He up stabbed again and again but the beast took no notice after the first. It raked across his right hand with a paw and his knife clattered away.

In desperation, Gibbs hooked his feet under its belly and heaved. The furry body flipped over him, pulling him with it. The wolf landed on the bottom and Gibbs wrapped his hands around its throat and squeezed. It let go of his wrist and snapped at his face but he pulled away, keeping his strangle-hold strong. It was pawing franticly at his shoulders but could find no purchase.

The struggles began to weaken and Gibbs was sure the fight was over. Unfortunately for him, the wolf managed one last, lucky attack.

The hind-claws, which had previously been scrabbling helplessly against his chest, suddenly raked strongly back along his belly and dug hard into his groin.

Gibbs gasped and his grip lessened. The wolf wrenched out of his grasp went for him. The strength of the assault flipped him onto his back and the wolf was on him in a second.

Arms crossed over his face, Gibbs desperately tried to defend himself but the muzzle forced its way between them. The jaws snapped closed inches from his throat. Gibbs was tiring and try as he might, he could not keep the wolf at bay.

He felt the skin on the front of his neck tear and he lashed out desperately. The wolf paid him no heed and he felt the sharp fangs dig into either side of his neck and begin to close. He couldn't breathe; his windpipe was being squeezed too much. Black spots danced before his eyes.

As unconsciousness washed over him, Gibbs turned his head to the East.

The sky had lightened. The sun was rising.

The wolf released his throat and followed his gaze. Gibbs was too weak from lack of oxygen to fight.

As they watched, the tip of the sun appeared over the DC skyline.

"_The darkest light,"_ Gibbs thought_ "The last light a man sees before he dies."_

Suddenly the wolf leaped up and landed in a strangely contorted position, yelping in pain. Then, as Gibbs watched, it gave an anguished howl, glanced regretfully back at him and raced off into the dawn.

Everything went black…

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Liked it? Hated it? Please review._


	2. Beeping

_On to chapter two. Bear with me._

_By the way, thanks so much for your reviews. They were really appreciated. And for those of you who commented on the attack, that sort of thing is my specialty I never skimp on blood, gore, attacks and death. My friends find my writing disturbing._

_Sorry this took so long, I had a big project due and hadn't even started._

_No gore in this chapter, just a bit of humour._

_Disclaimer: NCIS you will be mine, one day. _

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Beep… Beep… Beep

The annoying noise broke through the dark clouds in Gibbs's head.

Crisp sheets.

He could feel them.

That hospital smell.

He hated it.

Blood.

He could taste it.

Gibbs opened his eyes just a crack. Unnatural light spilled through and he screwed them shut again. He was vaguely aware of a slight pain in…everything.

Slowly, he forced his eyes open and blinked a few times. He was in a bed in a clean, white room. There was a drip in his arm. His throat hurt.

Next to his bed was a young woman in black with her hair in pigtails.

_Abby_

"GIBBS! You're awake! Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

"Abbs…"

"We were so worried Gibbs! A dog tried to rip your throat out! It very nearly did!"

"Abbs…"

"And then we got the call and we were like, "Oh my God, what happened?" and they were like" A dog tried to rip his throat out" and then…"

"ABBY!"

She stopped, gasping for breath.

"Abby I'm fine. What happened? Why'd it run off? It had me by the throat , Abbs! What stopped it?"

Abby looked at him, thinking for a moment how raspy and sore his voice sounded.

"We don't know Gibbs. One of the neighbours heard sounds of a scuffle and a dog yelping. She ran out and saw a large dog running away…"

"Wolf."

"What?"

"Wolf."

"What?"

"Wolf, Abbs. It wasn't a dog. It was a wolf"

"A wolf? But…what the hell would a wolf be doing running around in a suburban neighbourhood attacking NCIS agents at half past four in the morning?"

"I don't know."

"Anyway, the woman saw the wolf run away from you. You weren't moving. She panicked and called an ambulance. Oh Gibbs, don't ever do that. There was blood all over your neck! Turns out it was only surface wounds but we thought it had taken your throat out! Gibbs we thought you were dead!"

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Abby?"

"Gibbs!"

She was crying in earnest now.

"Abby, I'm f…"

Just then a doctor with big ears rushed in.

"Miss Sciuto, I told you to call me when the anesthetic wore off!"

She looked down at her platform shoes and smiled sheepishly, sniffling.

"Agent Gibbs, I am Doctor Raymond Baxter. It's good to see you awake."

"Grunt"

"How are you feeling?"

"Grunt"

"Is that good or bad?"

He leaned in to get a look at the bandages his neck which Gibbs hadn't noticed. Gibbs glared at him. He never liked doctors and this one had to be the most irritating he had ever met, not that he had really met him yet, but that was what his gut told him. He always listened to his gut.

"I'm fine" He muttered.

"How is your throat?"

"Fine."

"Does talking hurt?"

"No."

"Where does it hurt?"

They glared at each-other, each thinking how annoying the other was.

"Agent Gibbs, You were just nearly killed by a dog…"

"It wasn't a dog. It was a wolf."

"What?"

"A wolf, not a dog. A wolf"

"But that doesn't make sense. You must have been mistaken, Agent Gibbs. There are no wolves around here. Only dogs."

"It was a wolf."

"Think logically Gibbs…"

"Agent Gibbs."

"Ok then, _Agent_ Gibbs. Think logically. We are miles away from any forests. It's impossible for…"

"_It was a wolf."_

"No. It wasn't!"

"Yes it was."

"Agent Gibbs. You are obviously concussed and…"

"YES IT WAS! DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID?!"

Gibbs immediately regretted yelling. His throat burned.

"Agent Gibbs…"

"I'm not doing this again!"

Baxter decided that Gibbs made a habit of interrupting people.

"Why not?"

"My throat hurts."

"So you admit it."

"When am I leaving?"

"You will be discharged at 12:00"

"Twelve?" He almost whined.

"We have to be sure that your throat won't give out."

Baxter swept out of the room.

Gibbs looked at the clock; 08:05.

He sighed.

"Abby."

She looked up from where she had been sitting throughout the whole confrontation with the doctor.

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Coffee. Now."

"Sorry Gibbs, they said only water.

Gibbs sighed. This was going to be a long four hours.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_What do you think? Please review._


	3. Cause for Concern

_Sorry this took so long. Busy, busy! From now on, I will probably only update on week-ends or if I have free-time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Now has anyone seen my hat?_

Gibbs arrived at home at 02:20 after being discharged from the hospital.

Tony drove him home because everyone else was working on the case and he was bored. The doctors had offered to drop him off, but Tony had said that he would do it.

He regretted it.

Gibbs was in a bad mood. His wrist and throat hurt from where the wolf had bitten him. His voice was hoarse A few of the cuts had been treated but most were left open the stinging, cold air. His head hurt, a mild concussion, Dr Baxter said. He must have hit his head on the pavement when he fell.

Baxter was excruciatingly irritating. He seemed to know when Gibbs was hurting and never failed to make a fuss of it.

Gibbs looked hatefully down at his bandaged arm. You couldn't use hand-tools with only one hand.

He sighed and glared at DiNozzo. Tony wilted under the strength of his gaze. It was as if he was taking all of his frustration and anger, gathering it and shooting it out through his eyes.

No one could find the wolf or any trace of it. In fact the only evidence that it had even existed was Gibbs and the neighbour's accounts and Gibbs's scratches and bite marks.

It had vanished without a trace and with it went the breakthrough in the case that had popped into his head just before he was attacked.

In the adrenaline rush of the fight he had lost his train of thought and try as he might, he could not get it back.

"You okay Boss?" said Tony from the doorway.

"I'm fine DiNozzo."

"You want anything?"

"No."

"See you then."

"Grunt."

" 'k. 'Night Boss."

" 'Night DiNozzo."

Tony shut the door and Gibbs watched him as he walked down the path and got into his car. Then, satisfied that no vicious wolves were going to leap out of the bushes onto his Senior Field Agent and rip him to shreds, he turned and headed down to the basement. The familiar smell of bourbon and sawdust filled his nose as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Gibbs sighed. He could feel the tension draining away. Pouring himself a drink, he sat, gazing longingly at his beloved boat. He sat for hours, just looking and imagining that he was sanding and chiseling away at her skeletal hull. When the clock struck 1 in the morning, he went up to bed, completely forgetting to have any supper.

The next day, despite what Baxter and Vance recommended, Gibbs went to work. Relaxing could wait. The Blackrose killer couldn't. He took a painkiller to ease his throbbing throat and waited for DiNozzo to pick him up.

When they got to NCIS, everyone was acting weird. People were uncharacteristically nice to him and offered to fetch things for him. Gibbs soon became annoyed and yelled at them to stop molly-coddling him and go catch their killers.

After that people mostly left him alone. Not enough for his taste, though, but it was better than before.

He got some coffee and settled down to work on a lead.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Time progressed and Gibbs's injuries healed. For the first week, his voice was gravely and sore. Then it smoothed out a bit.

The scrapes on his face and chest quickly disappeared but the bites seemed to take forever.

Ducky became so worried at the slow re-growth of dead skin that he checked that the wound wasn't infected. It appeared clean. He was still concerned.

He needn't have been.

The flesh was healthy and pink.

It just needed time.

That's what Gibbs said anyway.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It had been nearly a month since Gibbs had been attacked and the awful night had faded from their thoughts. They were following a lead on the Blackrose killer as Gibbs still couldn't recall his brainwave, much to his frustration. He had killed three people since the night.

It was around noon when it started.

Gibbs was checking his e-mail and mentally cursing his computer for having so many buttons when his wrist started to hurt. It wasn't bad at first and he didn't notice. Then it became stiff and his throat was suddenly rasping and sore.

At about 03:00, he went down to autopsy to see if Ducky had found anything on the body of the latest victim, a gunnery sergeant by the name of Daniel Rodan.

The moment the ME heard Gibbs's voice, he could tell something was wrong.

" Ahh! Jethro! Right on time! As usual you have entered precisely as I make an interesting discovery!" The old man chuckled to himself.

"Duck?"

"Yes?"

"Continue."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you had something."

"Right! I ran some tests on the body. There was just something that seemed odd about our young gunny here. So I took a closer look at his DNA structure."

He held up a chart with rows of squiggly things that looked rather like dog poops.

"What am I looking at?"

"Chromosomes Jethro. These are the man's DNA."

"Yea. And?"

"There are too many of them."

"Meaning?"

"This man was autistic, Jethro. He should never have been a marine."

They stared at each other.

"I'll get McGee on it."

Ducky looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"It's just that this is such a perplexing case. I would have thought you would want to be in the middle of it."

"I don't feel like chasing around after people who aren't who they should be, even if they're dead."

Ducky was worried.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Just tired. This is a long case."

"Are you sure? Your voice is sounding awfully funny."

"My throat hurts a bit is all."

He could tell something was off and he was worried that it had something to do with the events of the previous month.

"And your wrist?"

"That too."

"Are you sure those bites aren't infected?"

"Duck, they've healed. They're gone."

"But I still think that you should…"

"I'm fine."

"Alright Jethro, but I don't want you working late tonight. Go home and take some antibiotics. Try sleep the whole night, okay?"

"I don't have any antibiotics."

"I'll give you some."

Ducky rummaged around in his desk and finally handed Gibbs some pills.

"Take one tonight, with food."

"Okay."

He left.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

At five o'clock Gibbs left NCIS and headed home.

The shadows were lengthening as he stepped through his front door.

Something made him stop and turn.

A full moon was beginning to glow faintly.

Gibbs shivered.

The house echoed as the door swung shut in front of him.

Sighing, he hung up his coat and removed his gun's clip.

His wrist and throat were hurting badly. He wondered if Duck had been right about infection. It didn't feel like it though. It was a cleaner pain than infection.

Gibbs glanced out the window and froze. The sun was touching the edge of the horizon. He didn't know why, but for some reason it terrified him.

Suddenly pain lanced up his arm and down his chest. His skin felt like it was on fire, like thousands of tiny needles were burrowing to get out.

The pain spread across his entire body. His muscles knotted and contracted as spasms racked up his spine and down his limbs. It consumed him, obliterating all else. He didn't even notice when he crashed to the floor.

Gibbs's bones felt like they were trying to burst through his flesh. The base of his spine felt like it was being stretched out. His head was on fire.

Writhing on the carpet, he couldn't do anything.

There was a red haze over the world that allowed no conscious thought to enter his head.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, it stripped him down to the animal.

Then everything stopped

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS  
_I found_ _my hat._

_Hope you liked it. Took me forever to write. I'm sorry about any mistakes in the medical stuff. _

_Please review._


	4. Hunter

_Captain Morgan is lame(has a sore foot). _

_I hope you like my story. I think most of you out there have guessed what happens next._

_Loving the reviews. Keep sending them in._

_Disclaimer:_

_Me: I've got 50c. Can I please buy NCIS?_

_Shopkeeper: Sure._

_Me: Really?_

_Shopkeeper: NO!_

_Me: FINE!_

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs opened his eyes and stretched. He hurt.

He stood up slowly.

Something was wrapped up around him. It was holding him in place.

Panicking, He scrabbled furiously at it, trying to get it off. Just managing to get his jaws around it, he ripped a hole big enough to crawl out. The thing lay beaten on the floor.

He destroyed it.

A myriad of smells hit his nose. Glancing around, he thought this place seemed familiar. It certainly smelled like him.

It must be his den he decided.

It was rather large. Gibbs trotted around, sniffing everything.

Movement was becoming easier as the taut muscles loosened slightly after their ordeal.

He found a hole. Quite big. It was here that his scent was strongest. A nice place too. Dimly lit with a pleasant smell of wood and something he could not place.

There was a dead tree in the middle of the room. It was a funny shape.

Gibbs felt strangely protective of it.

His stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten in ages.

There was no food to be found. The smell was there but the actual food was cleverly hidden.

Oh well.

He would have to hunt.

It was then that he realized that he couldn't get out. The walls of the den were solid. Some places looked like openings but when he tried to go through, he bumped his nose.

He walked around the den, then trotted then ran. Around and around, getting faster and more anxious by the second.

He was now racing in full freak-out mode. Instinct took over and he raced towards the not-opening. Leaping at it with all the power he could muster, he went straight through and landed in the cool night air.

He stumbled upon landing and nearly fell. Blood trickled from his muzzle and left foreleg where the shards of glass had cut him. They were only grazes. He could still hunt.

Gibbs searched for the scent of meat and was rewarded when a red hearse draw in in front of the den. The great red beast terrified him but the tall, lanky female that stepped out looked delicious, and familiar.

Hmmm.

Eat first.

Ask questions later.

Crouching down, he began to stalk his pray.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Abby drove to Gibbs's house. She had been sent by Ducky to ensure that Gibbs ate supper and took his medication. She was also supposed to make sure that he got to bed on time.

That wasn't going to happen and she knew it.

Driving down the road, she could have sworn she heard glass breaking. Instantly suspicious, Abby pulled up in front of Gibbs's house and got out of her hearse. She crept gingerly up the path and stopped by the door. A soft sound made her turn and something slipped out of the porch-light.

Her hand went to her knife. She always carried it. It was one of Gibbs's rules.

The thing crept forward again.

_Wolf! It's Gibbs's wolf!_

It tried to sneak around to attack her from behind.

_Definitely male._

The wolf's nose and leg were bleeding. He didn't seem to be in any pain.

He was moving confidently now, not bothering to stalk. Abby had seen him and he knew it.

Gibbs's POV

She had spotted him early on and he hadn't wasted energy trying to sneak.

He looked her up and down, sizing her up. She didn't have much meat on her, but he had no pack to feed. She would do.

He lunged.

Abby's POV

The wolf attacked.

He flew at Abby like a rocket, fangs bared.

She side-stepped him and slashed her knife across his back. He twisted in mid air, blood splattering the ground behind him.

Slipping under her knife, he caught his claws on her skin just above her knee and raked down. Abby shrieked.

With a back-hand motion, she opened his brow and brought her knee up under his chin.

He fell back a few steps and shook himself. Abby was sprayed in blood.

Darting around behind her, he slammed into the backs of her knees, causing them to give way.

As he whipped around to face her, Abby's knife caught him across the thigh.

He stumbled and jerked around, grabbed the knife's hilt between his jaws and wrenched it from her grasp.

It clattered away into the dark.

Now weaponless, Abby pulled away, pressing her back against Gibbs's house.

The wolf took his time coming forwards. He followed her every move, wary that she might suddenly take out another knife and attack him again.

His eyes came to rest on her face. They were startlingly blue. Like ice chips.

Abby froze. The eyes were cold and warm at the same time. Deep and strong. Right now they were filled with a wild bloodlust.

How many times had Abby gazed into them. She would know them anywhere.

"Gibbs"

Gibbs's POV

The female was down. Her claw was gone.

She was his.

He was wary of her. The blood that trickled into his eyes and his aching leg were a stark reminder of his foolishness underestimating her.

He watched her closely, gazing into her face when suddenly she had recoiled like she had been stung.

Then she whispered in such a soft voice that even he had difficulty hearing "Gibbs"

He froze.

How did she know?

That was the one thing the moon had not taken from him. Somewhere inside of him, he knew that was who he was.

"Gibbs"

Slightly louder this time.

Gibbs studied her. He sniffed her all over. This whole thing was confusing.

A shot rang out.

The wall next to his head exploded.

He leaped a meter into the air and bolted, not looking back.

He could feel the female's eyes on him as he disappeared into the night.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Abby stared after Gibbs's retreating form. It _was_ Gibbs. His reaction to his name had cleared all doubt from her mind.

She looked up to see Tim and Ziva rushing up to her. Tony was in the car, almost yelling into a phone.

"Abby! Are you alright?!" cried Ziva.

She began checking Abby's leg.

"I'm fine." was all she could say.

"What happened?" McGee this time.

"I don't really know."

Tony raced from the car and shouted "The police are after coming! They'll catch it! Abby! Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Not that I'm not grateful and all, but what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on the boss. He left early and we thought we'd come make sure he was okay."

Abby didn't reply. She was still watching the spot where Gibbs had disappeared.

Ziva whispered "Don't worry Abby. It's gone."

"Cops and Animal Patrol are looking for it." said Tony. "They'll try catch and release but if necessary they will resort to-"

"NO!"

"What?"

"No. They can't kill him."

"I know you love animals Abby but-"

"They. cant. kill. him!"

"Why not?"

"Because, It's Gibbs."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Cue the dramatic music!_

_Love it? Hate it? Please review! _

_Once again, please excuse any errors._


	5. Hunted

_I did not receive a single review for the last chapter! Where are you people!_

_Don't you like my story? _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

Gibbs raced through the streets.

The tarmac was hard beneath his paws.

His thigh and back ached.

He kept running.

They were coming.

A loud wailing could be heard from all around. The beasts were chasing him. There was shouting and barking.

Gibbs turned into an alley. The ground was dirty and slippery.

Bursting into the avenue on the other side, he spotted flashing blue and red lights further up.

So he turned down.

The flashing lights followed him. He had been spotted.

More flashing up ahead. There were two men standing next to the beast.

He gathered himself and sprang.

The man fell beneath him and screamed. Gibbs tried to kill him and would have succeeded if a bullet hadn't come flying out of the darkness and bitten him at the base of his tail. He yelped and leaped off the man and continued down the street.

Behind him, he heard a voice. It was buzzing and unnaturally loud.

"CAPTURE AND RELOCATE FAILED! USE DEADLY FORCE!

Gibbs fled from the sound.

Down a path.

Through a park.

Across a bridge.

Gibbs was in considerable pain. His leg had stiffened up. Limping was interrupting the wolf lope and slowing him down. The beasts were getting closer.

He raced into a T-junction and spotted lights coming from one of the side roads. There were lights behind him. There was only one way to go and at the rate the beasts were going, they were going to catch him easily.

He froze, trapped between two enemies.

They were going to reach him.

He was going to die.

Everything inside him fought against it, against the fact that he would simply cease to exist. The wolf would never be able to escape. Such a situation required reason and reason was the one thing the wolf did not have.

The human fought for control. It battled against the wolf for the dominant place in Gibb's mind.

And it succeeded, to some degree.

Enough to formulate a plan.

The corner was blind. The cop wouldn't see each other. Not until it was too late.

They were close now.

The timing had to be perfect. Gibbs leaped towards one beast, causing it to slow and the other to speed up. Then he leaped the other way. They had to reach the corner at the exact same time.

It was perfect.

The beasts didn't see each other until it was too late. At the last second, Gibbs turned and ran. There was a screech and a loud crash from behind him.

The two beasts had collided and knocked over a streetlight and a fire hydrant. Water was shooting into the air like a geyser. In th econfution, Gibbs vanished.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Abby was frantic with worry. The cops said Gibbs had attacked one of them and they were going in for the kill.

She had begged and pleaded for them to leave him alone but they said he was a hazard and clearly aggressive.

The team was concerned about her. They had tried for hours to convince her that the wolf had not been Gibbs. That it was impossible for Gibbs to turn into a wolf.

They didn't understand.

They hadn't looked into his eyes.

He hadn't stared at them when they spoke his name.

They hadn't been there.

If they had, they would have agreed completely.

Ziva sat with her arm around Abby's shoulders. The team had searched the house and found no trace of Gibbs. The only thing that proved that he had gotten home was the ripped pile of clothing lying in hall.

One of the windows was broken and there was a small splattering of blood on some of the shards. Several things in the house were knocked over or broken.

Gibbs was gone.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs trotted through the shadows away from the bright lights. He was limping badly.

A hobo lay under a bridge. He abandoned his bed when Gibbs growled.

Gibbs curled up and began to lick his wounds.

The rhythmic rasping of his warm tongue lulled him into a doze.

Underneath the bridge, he slept.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs woke in the early hours of the morning. His gut was niggling him irritatingly and would not allow him to sleep. He got up and trotted back the way he had come.

Sense told him to go the other way but something pulled him back home.

His den was surrounded by men. He trotted around to the back and hid in a bush. The broken window was guarded and the woman looked fierce.

Gibbs prowled to the front and watched as the woman he had attacked earlier. She was making little sobbing noises and was huddled up to a thin young man.

As he stood in the shadows, she glanced up. Her eyes fell on him and she gasped.

A hail of bullets rained into his hiding place and he disappeared.

He bolted back to the back.

The window was unguarded. The female had gone to help the males in the front.

With a flying leap, he cleared the glass and landed inside the den. Upstairs, he found a room with a big soft thing that smelled like him.

He crawled onto it just as the first spasm racked through him.

He doubled over in pain and screamed silently.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony stood outside Gibbs's house, searching for the wolf. It had appeared and then vanished again.

He shone a torch on the patch of ground where the wolf had stood. A faint set of tracks lead behind the house. At one point, they were so faint that he had to search around for a few minutes before he found the trail again.

The trail ended about a meter from the window with a deep pair of prints.

"Ziva! McGee!"

The young agents ran up.

"Year Tony?"

"It's in the house!"

"What?" asked Ziva.

"The tracks."

"It jumped through the window."

"Come on"

A scream echoed through the house.

"BOSS!"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs woke up to a world of pain.

His body felt like it was turning inside-out.

Despite himself, he screamed. It was a harsh, guttural sound that echoed around the room.

The pain began to fade and he gasped for breath.

He heard heavy footsteps running around downstairs and felt instinctive panic. Someone was clumping up the stairs.

Gibbs realized he was naked.

He heaved himself off the bed and towards the wardrobe.

Hurt flooded him, from the cuts and bruises and bullet wound in his lower back. The bullet was still there and sent flares of pain whenever he moved.

It was bearable, just.

His body ached from the harsh changing that it had just been through.

The door opened just as he managed to pull up a pair of sweatpants.

"Gibbs!"

It was Ziva.

"Boss!"

McGee and Tony rushed in.

Gibbs swayed. He felt light-headed and weak.

"Boss!"

His knees gave way and the last thing he saw as darkness claimed him was his team, rushing forward to catch him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Love it? Hate it? Please review this time. I need a few reviews to get my spirits up._

_Sorry this took so long. _


	6. Werewolf!

_Sorry that I complained about getting no reviews. My computer only updated the reviews after I uploaded Chapter 5. O_O_

_Oh, and sorry about the spelling errors in the last chapter. I was in a bit of a rush to get it up._

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews. The horse in my profile picture is Captain Morgan, cheeky, annoying, a pain in the ass and the best damn horse I have ever known. And no, unfortunately he is not mine._

_Forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so this one counts for both:_

_Disclaimer: for some reason, I have been magically transported to a parallel universe where I don't own NCIS _

Once again Gibbs was rouses by the annoying beeping of a hospital heart-monitor. He crinkled up his nose at the smell of disinfectant.

He reached up to scrub his face and was surprised when his hand was jerked back.

He blinked a few times and glanced down at his hands.

His right wrist was cuffed to the bed.

_What the hell?_

The door swung open and Abby bustled in, chains and lace flying. She was limping. Gibbs winced when he remembered why.

She stopped about a foot from the end of the bed and stared emotionlessly at Gibbs.

"Abbs?"

"Do you remember?"

"What?"

"What happened last night, do you remember?"

Gibbs lowered his gaze.

"Year."

"Why Gibbs?"

He shook his head. "I don't know"

"What happened?"

He shrugged.

She glared at him. Her mouth opened and closed.

"What do you mean?!"

"I honestly don't know Abbs."

"How can you not know?! You attacked me Gibbs! You tried to kill me! And now you just sit here and tell me you don't know why!"

"I don't know Abbs! It felt…right. You were familiar but I couldn't recognize you. I was hunting Abby."

" I…You were…WHAT?!"

He glanced away.

"YOU WERE HUNTING ME!"

Gibbs shrugged sheepishly.

"So not only did you attack and scratch me, you were going to eat me as well!"

Gibbs looked even more sheepish.

Seeing him sitting there, cuffed to the bed, looking like the guiltiest man in the world finally broke through the anger and she rushed over to hug him.

"Abbs, I'm sorry."

"Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

Gibbs winced as her hand brushed the cut on his back and he took stock of his injuries.

They had removed the bullet lodged in his lower back and stitched it up. There were also stitches in his arms (which had been cut by the glass and knife) and upper back(the knife). His leg too. His whole body ached.

"Oh, Gibbs. It's okay."

"Abby I tried to kill you. It is not okay."

"Well look on the bright side Gibbs, you're a werewolf!"

"What?" He almost laughed.

"Gibbs, last night was a full moon. You were feeling sick remember."

"Yes but Abby…"

"You went home. I came to check on you and you were a wolf. We found your clothes lying in your house, pretty slashed up."

"…I can't be a werewolf! They don't exist!"

"You got back early morning. You probably didn't notice but the sky was lightening."

"Abby…"

"It took them a while to find your trail. When you screamed…"

Gibbs blushed, remembering his moment of weakness.

"…the sun had just cleared the horizon. You went from man to wolf with the setting sun and from wolf to man at dawn, all on a full moon! You have to be a werewolf!"

He looked at her and decided she must be joking, so he started to chuckle.

"Gibbs I'm serious!"

"I can't be!"

"You are!"

Gibbs lay there, shaking his head. He tried to fold his arms and was reminded of the cuffs.

"What's 'is toy for?"

"Sorry Gibbs. They said we couldn't take them off. The cops are going to question you soon. I asked them to let you go but they said that you are obviously involved in what happened last night. I haven't told them about you being a werewolf of course, that would be stupid."

"Okay, so I'm a werewolf…what the hell? That sounds crazy just saying it. There is no way in hell that I am a werewolf!"

"What other explanation is there? You turned into a wolf with the full moon!"

Gibbs opened his mouth to answer but nothing came to him. There was no other explanation.

Just as he was about to admit defeat, Dr Baxter burst in.

_Oh joy._

"Hello again _Special_ _Agent_ _Gibbs_. Good to see you back so soon."

The doctor's voice was sarcastic and rude.

"Nice to see you too, _Baxter."_

The two men glared at each other.

Then Baxter spoke up, "Okay let's cut to the chase 'cause I have better things to do than listen to your attitude-"

_My attitude!_

"-so what happened was that your body went through enormous physical stress-"

_Turning into a wolf will do that to you._

"-the cause of which we cannot identify. If you could please clarify-"

_Year, like that's gonna happen._

"-what actually happened so we can complete the report. Seriously, what did you do that strained you so much? Your insides look like your whole body changed shape! Did you do any intense stretching, like being tied between two tanks and having them drive in opposite directions or something?"

"Very funny Baxter. Where the hell would I get two tanks?"

"You mean of all the things that I just said, that is what you consider so unbelievable? Not the fact that you look like two tanks tried to pull you apart, but where you would find two tanks?"

_God he's annoying! I wonder what it would me like to see him pulled apart by two tanks._

The thought was mutual and simultaneous.

Baxter checked Gibbs's vitals and left, only to be replaced by Sportelli from Metro PD.

Gibbs sighed. The world really was out to get him today. First Baxter and now Sportelli.

What kind of name was that anyway?

The glare that had been exchanged by Gibbs and Baxter paled in comparison to the one between Gibbs and the grumpy detective. They stared fire and daggers at each other, only this time, Gibbs was cuffed to the bed, Sportelli thought gleefully.

"NCIS Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Welcome to Hell."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The cuffs were removed and Gibbs was released from hospital the next day with stitches in his leg, arms and back. They had been unable to connect him in any way other than the wounds to the case and the blood on Abby's knife did not match his, his DNA must have changed along with his body.

The wounds he claimed to have received being mugged but he didn't press charges because he said the bastards had already paid, dearly.

So Gibbs was let off from the cops…

…but not from his team.

They had visited him briefly but they had been forced to return to NCIS and a new "lead" on the Blackrose killer had come up. He had been asleep at the time of their visit because he was dead-tired from the events of the night and they had not yet spoken.

Tony took Gibbs home. They didn't speak the whole way. When they reached the house, they had to clear the yellow tape from the path.

Gibbs walked in, hung up his coat and headed down to the basement. Tony followed.

In the basement stood the rest of the team. Their expressions were serious and Ziva's hand was worryingly close to her gun.

They stared at him accusingly.

Minutes went by.

No-one moved.

No-one knew what to say, where to start.

Then Ziva stepped foreward.

"What are you?"

Gibbs dipped his head.

"ANSWER ME!"

He mumbled something. She glared at him.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Fine! I'm a wolf…I guess."

"We know that much Gibbs. But what are you to turn into one."

McGee stepped up. "Well…my automatic answer would be werewolf, but then logic kicks in and that can't be.

"It is." Gibbs whispered.

"Boss that's impossible."

"So is turning into a wolf with the full moon."

"I can't deny that you make a good point, but werewolf just seems a little too unrealistic. Maybe there is a wolf out there that just looks like you."

"Yes and I just randomly received the same injuries while lying in my room and just happen to remember everything that happened last night."

McGee looked around as though the basement walls could provide him with an argument to what Gibbs had just said.

They didn't.

Abby spoke up. "Okay, hinkyness aside, isn't this so cool? Gibbs is a werewolf! A WEREWOLF! Can you believe it? It's crazy!"

The team, despite themselves, couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

They all stared Gibbs's grin.

His canine teeth had grown sharp. They were longer than the other teeth and gave his smile a wolfish look.

"_Fitting"_ the team thought.

"You are going to have to keep those fangs out of sight." Ducky said. "They could draw too much attention."

Gibbs nodded.

"So everyone's okay with this?"

They smiled.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Once again, so sorry about the reviews thing._

_Please review._

_I love you all! Good night!_


	7. Something bad might happen

_Captain is still lame! It has been ages! I am riding this awesome mare called Kariba who is really awesome and much better behaved but she isn't the same._

_One of the guys at the stabled threw a bucket of dirty water at me yesterday and then I slipped and fell in the mud! Then the prat rat-tailed me!_

_Whatever._

_I hope you are enjoying the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Captain Morgan and I will probably never own either. *sob*_

The injuries sustained during the night healed slowly. Thankfully, the bullet hadn't gone deep into his hip and Gibbs didn't need a wheelchair. Because he was so damned stubborn, he didn't even use crutches.

The team watched him closely for a few days. He was a bit stiff at first but he quickly loosened up. He didn't turn into a wolf again but they hadn't expected him to.

The next full moon was still a while away.

His little fangs stayed however and they had a hard time hiding them as Gibbs refused point blank to have them filed down.

Gibbs senses seemed to have improved; he smelled things no-one else could smell and heard things no-one else could hear. He could see in the dark much better than others, but the change had adverse affects as well.

When Gibbs became annoyed, he could not help but snarl quietly and this earned him a few odd looks. His temper did NOT improve. Once, when really pissed with DiNozzo, he had barked accidently which had lead to an hour long search of the squad room to find the "dog".

Gibbs found it embarrassing.

His team found it hilarious.

The month continued and life went back to normal.

It couldn't last though. Not when the phases of the moon were constantly getting closer to full.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The full moon was on a Friday night. Gibbs went home early, for obvious reasons.

At 05:00, Ziva turned up outside the house. She entered without knocking and went down to the basement. Gibbs wasn't there. Ignoring the pang of panic that arose finding the basement empty, she headed upstairs.

There were footsteps coming from the bedroom. Ziva tried the handle and found it was locked. She tapped the door gently and heard movement.

"What do you want David?"

"How did you know it was me Gibbs?"

"Your footsteps are the quietist of anyone on the team."

"Oh."

"You should go."

Gibbs's voice was slightly muffled by the door but Ziva could hear the annoyance in his words.

"Just came to check that you were okay Gibbs."

"I'm fine. Go."

"We are worried about you Gibbs. Something bad might happen."

"I've covered the window and locked the door. Hopefully that will hold me."

"Are you sure it will?"

"No."

"Does it hurt?" The question caught him off guard.

"What?"

"Changing. Does it hurt?"

"A bit. You shouldn't be here. Get out, before the sun sets."

"A bit Gibbs? You screamed. It takes a lot to make you scream."

"It's not that bad."

"Yes it is. Don't lie. It hurts a lot.

"Fine, it hurts! Are you happy? Now get out!"

"Gibbs…"

There was a grunt from the other side of the door.

"Go…" He gasped

"Gibbs!

"Go! It's happening!"

"GIBBS!"

"GO!"

She heard a scream of pain and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"GIBBS!"

There was no reply. Just the sounds of pain.

Ziva stood outside the door, her hands pressed against the wood. She could feel the grain beneath her fingers.

The sounds changed slowly from gasps and cries to yelps and whimpers. She heard fabric tearing and claws scratching the carpet and she knew that the human was gone.

Suddenly there was a bang and the door bulged out and knocked Ziva to the floor. He was trying to break the door down.

Running to the stairs, she glanced back just in time to see the door explode out and the huge silver wolf leap through.

Ziva ran.

She raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She could hear the wolf coming after her.

In the lounge, he caught up with her and she grabbed a telephone directory and whacked him in the face with it. He tumbled to the side and she raced past him towards the basement.

As Ziva grabbed the door-handle, he leaped at her and came down on her with his full weight.

The wolf's breath was hot on the back of her neck and she shook her head violently, whipping her ponytail into his face.

Gibbs sneezed.

Rolling over, she clamped her hand over the wolf's lower jaw and pushed up. The basement door was slightly open. With an almighty heave, she flipped him over and into the basement. Together, they tumbled down the steps and came to rest at the bottom, Gibbs on top.

The cold floor made her tense for a moment and the wolf managed to evade her hands and clamp his teeth onto her shoulder. Ziva cried out and reached for her knife.

It was halfway out of her belt when she remembered who the wolf was. She didn't want to kill him.

Instead, she slammed a kick into his belly and pushed him off her. He yelped and rolled a meter before coming to rest on a carpet of sawdust.

When leaped up, she was already halfway up the stairs, clutching her shoulder.

He raced up after her but she got through the door and slammed it in his face.

Stumbling slightly, she dragged a couch in front of the door just before it gave and effectively trapped him in the basement.

Ziva's shoulder was sending little sparks of pain whenever she moved it and they were getting worse with every second. Her head hurt and her vision swam. She must have hit her head on the steps when she had fallen.

Ziva felt her legs give way and she slumped the floor.

Black spots danced before her eyes for a moment.

Then there was just dark.

NCIS NCIs NCIs NCIS

_Hope you enjoyed my new chapter._

_I have noticed that my chapters are quite short and if you have noticed this, I have never been able to touch-type and it takes me forever. _

_PLEASE REVIEW. _

_Apparently I have received no reviews again but it might just be the stupid computer that hasn't showed my reviews and won't until I publish this chapter, like last time._

_Just please make sure to review._

_Sincerely_

_Captain Morgan(and his rider K) _


	8. Guilty

_I have received a few reviews, but not many. Where are you? No-one reviewed chapter 6!_

_Oh well. I enjoy writing so here is the next chapter._

_I made some muffins. They were tasty._

_I just watched that really sad bit in Star Wars3 where Anikin and the clones kill thew Jedi and the children. I can't believe they killed the children!_

_I always cry when that happens. _

_Disclaimer: What is the difference between NCIS and more muffins?_

_I have more muffins._

_(Picture this bit in your mind. It makes it pretty cool I think.) _

Ziva woke up with a headache. Her right shoulder was burning like fire. She wondered if she had slept skew. The surface under her didn't feel much like a bed, though. It was hard and cold and there was no blanket covering her.

_Where the hell am-oh shit!_

Bolting upright, she glanced around and confirmed that Gibbs hadn't escaped the basement.

Ziva rose unsteadily to her feet, using the wall to prop herself up. She stumbled towards the basement door and gingerly tapped it with the nail of her middle finger.

She was answered with a faint groan and coughing.

The couch seemed a thousand times heavier to move this time. Step by step, she managed to drag it away from the entrance to the basement. She could only use her left arm, her right couldn't bear any weight.

When the way was clear, she pulled out a knife. If he was still a wolf, which was unlikely judging by the early sunlight spilling through the cracks in the curtains and the human-sounding noises, she had to have some way to defend herself, even if just to wound, as she had not the strength to fight him without it.

Her hand on the doorknob, she paused, knife ready.

Slowly she turned the knob and pushes the door slightly ajar, wincing as it creaked slightly.

"Gibbs?" She whispered.

No reply.

"Gibbs? Are you in there?"

Ziva sighed. Of course he was in there. He had to be.

There was a soft moan from the floor.

"Gibbs! Are you okay?"

She almost leaped down the stairs and came to a stumbling halt at the bottom.

Ziva glanced around. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you?"

"Here." It was little more than a whisper.

She put her knife away and stepped towards the voice. It came from behind some boxes under the stairs.

"Don't."

She stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"'Mnower'n'ypan's."

"What?" She couldn't understand. It was an inaudible mumble.

"Get me some trousers. I'm not wearing any pants."

"Oh. Right."

Gibbs's head appeared as he sat up. He winced and scrubbed his face with both hands. The left side of his forehead was purple and blue, an after-effect of being hit with a phone book.

Ziva turned and dragged herself up to the bedroom. She kicked aside the bits of splintered door and walked in.

The room was in shambles. The bedclothes were torn and down- feathers were everywhere. The closet was covered in scratch marks and the small bookshelf was a mess of shredded paper and card.

Ziva picked her way through the carnage to the wardrobe. A pair of brownish-grey sweatpants was the first trousers she saw so she grabbed them and a grey T-shirt.

Gibbs was still behind the boxes when she returned. After tossing him the clothes, she turned away so that he could change.

Gibbs tugged on the T-shirt and sweatpants and stood up.

Ziva turned back to him and he immediately saw the rips in her shirt and the tooth marks in the skin of her shoulder.

She let him rush over and examine them.

"I bit you." He spoke quietly, the calm in his voice belying the terror he was feeling.

He had bitten Ziva. She was on his team. He was supposed to protect her. But Gibbs had passed on his curse to her.

Gibbs tried hard to hide it but Ziva could see the horror in his eyes.

"It's alright Gibbs. It doesn't hurt that much."

"Maybe not now, but just you wait until the next full moon. You won't be so happy then."

"If you can handle it, I can handle it."

"Does screaming sound like handling it to you?"

"You're alive, aren't you?"

"That's not the point! I bit you Ziva!"

"Do you remember biting me?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what made you do it?"

"I wasn't hungry. I made sure to eat before I locked myself in the room. I guess it was because you were trespassing on my space. I suppose you could say that this house is a den, my den. And you were in it, I suppose. So I attacked you and…..yeah."

"Don't blame yourself Gibbs. You told me to leave and I didn't listen. If anything, the fault lies with me."

"I still bit you."

"I know that. And I know that I am probably a werewolf now. But we can figure something out. We have until the next full moon."

"I didn't want this to pass on to any of you."

"It will be alright."

The calmness and certainty in her accented voice was calming and Gibbs almost wanted to believe her.

Together the trudged up the stairs and Gibbs cleaned and lightly dressed the wound on Ziva's shoulder and gave her a hoodie to replace her ripped shirt until she got home. He was worried about her headache but after a while it started to fade. Then Gibbs took a shower while Ziva made some breakfast.

At 08:03, McGee called to ask how Gibbs was and was surprised when Ziva answered his phone. She told him that she had come to check on him. The bite wasn't mentioned.

Gibbs came down and they ate in silence, lost in thought. When breakfast was done, they didn't move from the table.

They sat for hours, trying to think of something that might improve the situation or at least make it less dangerous for themselves and others at the full moon.

At 10:22, Abby burst into the house and saw Ziva sitting there in Gibbs's hoodie.

"Oh Hi Ziva. Whatcha doin' here?"

"Hello Abby. I came to check on Gibbs."

"Me too. But what's with…?" she gestured to the hoodie.

Ziva glanced at Gibbs and he nodded.

"I…uh…well Gibbs…"

"Show her."

"Okay."

Ziva loosened the neckline of the hoodie and pulled it down over her shoulder, exposing the bandage.

"ZIVA! What happened?"

Abby rushed over and examined the dressing.

"Gibbs."

"What?"

"He…"

"I bit her." He interrupted.

"GIBBS! How could you do that?! How could you bite Ziva? And Ziva, what were you doing here anyway? You knew it was a full moon. We were discussing it yesterday!"

"I came to make sure that Gibbs was alright. He was a bit jumpy at work."

"So now you're a…"

"I guess so."

"Wow."

Gibbs stood up. The conversation was not making him feel any better about what he had done.

"I'm just gonna go try and see what in by bedroom is salvageable and…um…yeah."

He hurried up the stairs.

Ziva looked at Abby.

"He feels absolutely awful about it." She explained. "He's doing his best hide it but his eyes show everything. He's really upset."

The two women headed up the stairs and found Gibbs picking through the ruin of his room. He had placed all of the non-broken things on the bed and the shredded things in the corner.

The girls sat on the bed and watched him. He picked up a few more things and put them in their respective piles. Then he turned to the girls.

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't you want to talk?"

He shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"What now?"

"We're already late for work. Abby, take Ziva home. Ziva, get changed. I'll be there soon. Do not tell the team until I get there. I told them not to come so they should be at NCIS."

"Bye Gibbs"

"See you now-now.

He nodded to them and they left.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_What do you think? Please review. _

_Once again: no-one reviewed chapter 6!_

_!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP REVIEW!_

_Yours truly._

_Captain Morgan (and his rider K)_


	9. Icy Blue, Pitch Black

_Thanks for the reviews! They are really appreciated!_

_Special thanks to midnight and DreamCatcher for being the only ones to review chapter 6._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except the ones that I created. I only own the plot._

When Gibbs arrived at NCIS, the whole team including Ducky, Palmer and Abby, were in the squad-room.

They were all staring at him.

"Did you tell them?" he asked accusingly.

"No Gibbs. You said to wait."

"Good."

Gibbs looked around at his team.

"Two months ago I was bitten by a werewolf and the condition was passed on to me. From this it was decided that the bite of a werewolf is what passes on the condition. That may be wrong. It may be the scratch, which would mean that Abby is infected, but that is unlikely because she did not turn last night. So, based on that, we have a new wolf on the team. Ziva."

The team stared at him in horror.

"DiNozzo leaped up.

"What?!"

"Ziva is now infected and is a wolf, like myself."

"How?!"

"I got bitten."

"By Gibbs?"

"Yes. By Gibbs."

Tony turned to his boss.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I bit her."

"How could you do that?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"But you still did!"

Gibbs bowed his head.

"Yeah. I know."

"How…what…but…" Tony was stuttering in rage.

"Tony it wasn't his fault!" Ziva jumped in.

"Ziva he bit you!"

"It doesn't matter. He told me to leave and I didn't. Then he got out and saw me in his living space. The fault was mine."

"Well, is there any way to prevent this from happening again?"

"We were thinking about that and couldn't come up with any answers that were very pleasant. We were hoping that you guys had some ideas." Said Ziva.

There were no new leads that day so they spent the afternoon trying to find a solution to the problem.

Come the end of the day, they met in the squad-room and took turns sharing their thoughts.

Most of them included locking Gibbs and Ziva in Gibbs's basement with something blocking the door like Ziva had done but Gibbs was worried about his boat. Although he felt protective of it even in wolf form, he was sure that Ziva had so such sentimentalities.

When they suggested that they harness the wolves to the wall, a whole new set of problems sprang up. Who would put them into the harnesses, because they didn't fit when they were human. How would they stop them from chewing their way out? What happened if they hurt themselves? There were too many faults in that plan.

By the time they reached Ducky, who was the last person to go, they had thought of nothing that they really liked. Then he came up with an ingenious idea.

"Before I give you my idea, I must ask; are the wolves mindless killing machines? Are they intelligent?"

"Yes." Gibbs said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Abby butted in. "Remember when Gibbs attacked me. He reacted when I said his name. The wolves must be intelligent."

"And Gibbs, did you remember Ziva from last time you saw her in wolf form?"

"Yes."

"So, the wolf can only remember his name and what he saw last time he was a wolf?"

"I guess so Duck."

"Then this should work. This is my idea. What if we were to tame the wolves?" Ducky ignored the glare he got from Gibbs. "What if we were to give them a pack? If we were your pack, Gibbs do you think that you would attack us?"

"No."

"Then, if the rest of the team agrees, shall we do this?"

"Ooo! Yes!" Abby was bouncing in excitement.

They all nodded and decided that they would all take time off over each full moon and try to gain the wolves trust.

Ducky agreed to give them each a strong painkiller before dusk and if they could, before dawn to ease the changing.

With a decent plan, Gibbs and Ziva felt a lot better about their situations. So they settled down to work.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The BR killer case had been put on hold when no new leads turned up so the team was working on a murder case come the next full moon. There had been no news on the autistic marine. They had found out that his name was Herson Blant. They had alerted his family but could find no way to connect him to the serial killer.

There had been no new BR murders and the team had been forced to move onto fresher cases.

A marine's wife had been found in a lake, covered in bruises, waterlogged and very, very dead. There had been a few footprints around the scene, but common hiking boots. No good leads there. Other than that, there hadn't been much else. The team had to work hard to find anything.

They were so intent on their search for leads that they didn't notice the time until the sun was quite low in the sky. It was only when Gibbs and Ziva felt the pain in their bites becoming more severe did they realize how late it actually was.

What followed was a mad scramble to get the two into the cars and away from the crime scene.

A local policeman noticed their flight and stepped in.

"Where are you guys going?" the young officer asked.

"Urgent business. The director called." Gibbs quickly explained.

"But you haven't finished processing the scene and…"

"We _have _to go!"

"What is so important that you have to abandon the crime scene of a murdered woman?"

"That's confidential."

"Gibbs!" Tony called and pointed at Ziva. She was clutching her bitten shoulder. Her face was as pale as death.

"Boss we have to go."

The sun was almost touching the horizon. Gibbs made for the NCIS van but the young officer stepped in the way.

"Boss!"

Ziva's legs were wobbling and it was taking everything she had to remain standing until she reached the van.

Then the sun brushed the skyline and Gibb's pain hit.

It washed over him like a tidal wave, obliterating everything else. Once again, layer by layer, it stripped him away. He could just feel hands guiding him forward before he collapsed a few steps away from the car. The hands lifted him and laid him inside. Each gentle touch felt like a white-hot branding iron pressing against his skin. Gibbs felt like he was being pulled apart by two tanks. Dr Baxter would love his description

Through a red haze, he could just make out Ziva twitching on the floor beside him. They were both being pinned down by people who were yelling things to each other. The officer was standing outside the van with a shocked expression on his ruddy face.

_Serves him right _Gibbs thought as he felt a needle in his arm and slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim had been searching for a nonexistent trail when an argument broke out between Gibbs and a random cop who had been in the area.

When he saw his boss and Ziva stagger and fall, his first reaction was to reach for his gun. Remembering the full moon however, he relaxed slightly and went to help his team. They loaded the two agents into the van and held on grimly as they bucked and writhed in agony. Soundless screams tore from between bared teeth and Tim couldn't help but notice that Gibbs's little fangs had grown substantially longer.

Then Ducky gave them each an anesthetic shot and Gibbs passed out. Ziva took a little longer but eventually she stopped thrashing too.

Tony got into the front and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The people in the back were thrown around helplessly as the van raced down the rocky trail.

Tim tried to focus on Gibbs through the dim light and jolting and saw to his astonishment the changing.

The hair on his body was growing; longer and thicker. Ziva's too.

Slowly their bodies changed shape, their bones growing and shrinking. The pain of such contortions must be excruciating Tim thought.

They grew muzzles and tails sprouted from their lower backs. Their fingers shortened and pads formed.

The whole time they lay prone on the floor spasming as their muscles changed shape. Then the sun was gone.

Two sleeping wolves lay in the van dressed in human clothing. One male, large, silver and muscular and the other was female, smaller and pitch black. The she-wolf was lean and strong.

They lay there, completely still and the rest of the team looked down at them in astonishment.

Then Tim spoke up.

"Ducky, how long will those sedatives last?"

"About an hour. We need to get them out of the van and restrained quickly. They are too dangerous to leave loose."

They drove for about fifteen minutes before reaching a local police station. Tim went in and asked for two strong K9 harnesses. The cops were reluctant so he flashed his badge and retrieved two large bundles of thick leather straps.

Back in the van, Ducky had removed the clothes from Gibbs and Palmer was still undressing Ziva. His cheeks were rather red.

They strapped the wolves into the harnesses and tied them to trees.

Then they settled down to wait.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Everyone had fallen asleep.

The two wolves woke up and glared at each other.

Getting up, the female stepped on a twig and broke it.

The human members of the team were instantly awake and staring into two pairs of angry wolf eyes.

One pair was icy blue.

The other was pitch black.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Please review!_


	10. Tuna Fish and Wolf-song

_Sorry this is taking so long._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naval Criminal Investigative Service. _

The wolves prowled at the end of their tethers, their eyes flicking between each other and the staring humans sitting on the floor of a den-like thing.

The stiff leather of the harnesses was straining as they pulled against the tethers.

It was the first time the members of the team present had properly seen them and they were extremely curious, even Tony who had caught a glimpse of Gibbs the first time he had changed.

Iron muscle was spread across iron bone, their bodies moving smoothly, as though oiled.

They were ferocious, the ultimate hunters. Lean, strong and graceful, they had an aura about them that told how easily they could rip the team to shreds. Killers by nature and they were hungry.

But they were not alike. The he-wolf(undoubtedly Gibbs) was massive. His silver scruff was thick and raised, making him seem even larger. His eyes were icy blue.

He was stockier than the female but carried no extra weight. His fangs were sharp and long. Droplets of blood flecked his muzzle(Gibbs had bitten his tongue while changing).

The She was smaller and leaner than Gibbs. Her sleek fur was so dark it was almost blue-ish and was shorter and lay flatter against her than Gibbs's. Ziva's eyes were dark and cold. Her ears were slightly shorter than Gibbs's. She blended in perfectly with the shadows.

The wolves tugged against the harnesses and then tried to chew their way through them.

The harnesses were tough. They were designed to withstand the constant gnawing of the K9 attack dogs.

When they failed to break the harnesses, Gibbs and Ziva turned their attack on the tethers. They were however, synthetic and they could make even less headway.

Finally, they stopped pulling and just stood there, watching.

Then Tony moved forward. The wolves froze.

He stepped gingerly towards his en-wolfed boss and friendly assassin. Their eyes bored into him with staggering intensity. Tony would have never have thought that a wolf could give a Gibbs-stare.

Evidently he had been wrong.

Tony stopped a few meters away from them and sat down. They backed away, teeth bared and hackles up.

The grass was soft and cool in the night. Tony could feel a slight dampness seeping through his trousers.

McGee walked up behind him. In his hand was a can of tuna and a can-opener from Gibbs's bag.

Two pairs of furry ears pricked at the smell of the fish. Black noses sniffed the air.

"That's right. You're hungry aren't you? Come on. I have food." McGee whispered.

He opened the can and used his knife to scoop up little bits of tuna and flick them to Gibbs and Ziva.

They were snuffled up hungrily.

The can was nearly empty and the wolves had begun to look to him for more tidbits. Ducky stepped up and the pair shrank back. But there was now a measure of curiosity in their eyes. They studied each other closely, the wolves and the doctor.

Then Ducky said "Try putting them together. Let's see how they react to each other."

Tony and Tim were quick to comply.

They inched cautiously forward holding sticks out to protect themselves and when they reached the trees that the wolves were tied to, they began to undo the knots.

Gibbs and Ziva grew increasingly anxious. They could not make out what in hell's name was happening. The men had given them fish and were now getting way too close. It was only this confusion that stopped them from ripping Tony and Tim's heads off.

The men tied the wolves to the same tree and retreated to a safe distance.

Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other and snarled. Their tails were held up and they looked aggressive. Then the She reached with her long snout and sniffed Gibbs's muzzle. He returned the gesture.

Sniffing and testing, they circled each other. Then Ziva gave a whine and dropped her tail a bit. Her red tongue rasped across Gibbs's jaw and she sat down, wagging her tail.

Ducky smiled and glanced across at Tim and Tony. Tim looked confused and Tony looked taken aback.

"What the hell are they doing? They look like they're making out!"

"What Ziva is doing, Antony, is a wolf's way of acknowledging dominance. See how her tail is held lower than Gibbs's? That means that she is accepting that he is the Alpha. This is what we were hoping to see."

"So…they're a pack now."

The old doctor laid a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"It would seem so. Now we have to try and join that pack. That will be a lot harder, I can assure you."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs sat next to Ziva, his new pack. Though there was normally an Alpha female, it had felt right for both of them for him to be dominant. It was almost like they had belonged in another pack together and now were forming a new pack, keeping the old hierarchy.

He wished that they could leave the funny creatures that had given them fish and run off into the forest with Ziva, but they had tied him and Ziva to trees and they had long since given up trying to get free.

So they crouched behind the tree and growled at them.

The men looked good to eat. Gibbs remembered hunting two of their females. One smelled like Ziva. The other had smelled like chemicals.

One of the young males came forward. He was well built with scruffy brown hair. Ziva began to growl.

The male opened his mouth(a surprising lack of fangs) and whispered "Gibbs! Ziva!"

The wolves recoiled in shock. Then Gibbs remembered that the one female had known it too.

How did they get his name?

How did they get Ziva's.

"Do you want some more tuna? Here you go. That's it. Come on. Good boy. Good girl."

His tone was soothing and soft. He didn't sound aggressive. So what did he want? The words made no sense.

The old one brought out the fish again and flicked pieces of cold food towards them. The wolves leaped out and snapped up the white meat before slinking back behind the tree.

When there was no more fish, they sniffed around the tree and Ziva caught a mouse. A few berries lay nearby and by really stretching the tether, they managed to grab a bunch and ate them. Holes were dug and tethers were chewed. Gibbs and Ziva felt thoroughly bored. They couldn't go anywhere because of the harnesses. They couldn't even hunt! There were no animals around the tree. The groomed each other until their coats shone. Paths were worn around the tree from their pacing. A wolf-song duet echoed through the forest. For an hour, humans and wolves just watched each other.

Then, with nothing else to do, they curled up and went to sleep.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The team looked at the sleeping wolves. They had prowled for hours, groomed and howled. They had hunted under the tree and dug for moles.

Without any more tuna, they had not been allowed closer to their wolfish co-workers.

Everyone was completely silent.

Then Tim pointed up at the reddening sky and whispered "Look! It's nearly morning! What are we gonna do?"

"If we can sedate them before they wake up, they might sleep through the change." answered Ducky softly.

"How do we do that?" Tony asked.

"With difficulty."

Palmer, who had slept through most of the night, was rudely woken by his shoulder being shaken by Tony, hard.

"Hey Autopsy Gremlin. Thought you could skip out of your duties eh?"

"Wha-uh." Jimmy rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His back hurt. The floor of the NCIS van wasn't the most comfortable bed.

Well now you're going to help by sneaking up on the Mossad trained wolf and give her a sedative. Do you understand your mission."

Palmer looked terrified.

"Good! Now get moving! This has to be completed before the sun comes up."

Palmer staggered to his feet, wincing as his back tweaked. He took one syringe and Tim took another. Then they edged forward.

They were stepping carefully, avoiding twigs of all shapes and sizes. The pine-needles crackled slightly and Gibbs shifted. They froze.

Nothing happened.

They reached the wolves and took out the needles.

Nodding to each other, they counted down from three, two, one and plunged the needles into the wolves skin and pressed the plungers.

Two pairs of eyes flew open and Gibbs and Ziva leaped at the fleeing men, jaws snapping. They were pulled up sharply by the harnesses and fell back.

They strained at the tethers until the drugs took hold and they crumpled into sleep.

The human members of the team rushed forward and set about removing the harnesses and yanking clothes onto them.

Then the sun began to rise.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_I'm not too sure about this chapter. If you don't like it, I'll delete it and start again._

_Please review. _


	11. A Mini Flood of Blood

_I am sorry this took so long. Exams start Monday so I've been studying and I'll have to keep this shortish._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS._

Gibbs and Ziva woke up in the van a few hours later.

Groggy from the sedatives, they blinked a few times before slowly beginning to take in the world around them. The rest of the team who weren't driving were hovering around in the back with them.

Tony was the first to notice they were awake and gestured to Tim to help him help them sit up. They groaned as their strained muscles stretched.

Ducky was asleep, propped up alongside the gurney with the body. Tim shook him awake.

"Ducky…Ducky!"

"Mhhh…What?"

"They're awake."

Ducky nodded and moved over to inspect them. He spent a few minutes poking and prodding while they winced as he found the sore spots. They didn't say a word but their eyes showed incredible relief. For what, the team didn't know.

Eventually Ziva spoke up.

"You were right Gibbs. I am not so happy."

"Told you."

"So…no new wolves this time."

Tony couldn't help but smile.

"No. You guys didn't bite anyone, although I can assure you, you certainly gave it your best on a few occasions."

They laughed quietly.

"So how are you guys feeling?"

Gibbs worked a kink out of his neck and answered "Better than the last two times. Those were awful. I suppose it had to do with the fact that we were unconscious throughout the changing and weren't thrashing so much."

"Well that was my first time and I must admit the changing is rather unpleasant. But it's kind of nice being a wolf. Although it was annoying being restrained. Where did you get the harnesses by the way?" said Ziva.

"The police station. They're K9 attack-dog harnessed. Very strong, even though they're leather. We figured they would hold up. We figured right." said Tim

Ziva chuckled softly and closed her eyes. She fell instantly asleep.

Ducky whispered "Get some rest Jethro. With Palmer at the wheel we should still have about half an hour left before we reach NCIS. You look exhausted and you still have the last of the sedatives dancing around inside your bloodstream. Go to sleep."

Gibbs fought the weariness for a few minutes before he dozed off. Ducky smiled and gently laid blankets over the two weres.

There was a lot of commotion at NCIS when they arrived. An agent whose name none of them knew with a bad comb-over rushed up and asked "Where were you? The whole place has been alerted. Everyone thought you were missing!"

Gibbs looked sleepily at the man and muttered something inaudible about being delayed and a flat and a whole lot of other things.

The man shook his head in irritation, dislodging the comb-over and snapped "Well you'd better go tell that to the director that…whatever you just told me. He sounded pissed when he told us to find you."

The little man scurried away to tell everyone that the missing agents were back and to call off the search.

Gibbs took the elevator up and headed to Vance's office. He walked in without knocking and was surprised to find it empty. Then he realized that Vance was probably organizing teams to go and look and look for his team and he turned to leave. He was about to grab the door handle when the door flew open with incredible force and wacked him full on in the face, knocking him to the floor.

Vance stormed in with a cell-phone pressed to his ear and stopped dead when he saw his missing agent, lying on his back and clutching his nose. Blood was pumping over his hands.

"I'll call you back…What the Hell? Agent Gibbs! What are you doing here?"

"Tying ta sto' da dleeding fom my dose." He gasped out through his hands.

"Agent Gibbs are you feeling alright?" ah asked as he helped the man to his feet.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Sorry about that by the way."

More glares. Vance handed him a tissue. He did his best to quench the flood of blood.

"But seriously, are you feeling alright? I mean I know I probably just broke your nose right now but you are acting very strange."

" 'm ok"

"Yes I can see that and I suppose the dark bags under your eyes are just for show."

"I'm tired is all Leon."

The blood flow was slowing down.

Vance helped Gibbs to a chair.

"Where were you last night Gibbs? We couldn't contact you or the team and you were supposed to be back at 09:00."

"We broke down and there was no phone reception where we were."

"Why are you so tired?"

"Stayed up all night to fix the van. Then got hit in the nose with a door."

Vance sighed and gestured to the offending door.

"Well you and your team can take today off. Go home and get some sleep. I want you here tomorrow, bright eyed and bushy tailed. We got a new development on the Blackrose killer and I want you sharp."

"So what's the development?"

"You know that autistic kid? Well an ex-agent just came in saying that the guy's father was an old friend of his. After the father died, he kind of adopted him. Not legally, of course, or it would have been on the files. But the kid was like a son to him."

Gibbs stared at him over the tissue he was holding onto his nose.

"You know what this means right?"

The silver headed agent nodded.

"The BR killer has killed the relative-sort of-of an ex NCIS agent. Now the only question is…who's next?"

_BAM BAM BAAAAM_

_Soooo_

_What do you think?_

_**Please review!**_**  
**


	12. Blackrose is Back

_I am very sorry that this took so long. Exams have been stressful and my muse was swamped with facts and figures. Now, however it has struggled its way to the surface. It's a bit waterlogged, but alive and kicking and ready to continue._

_Disclaimer: K+NCIS= No ownership._

* * *

Gibbs stared at Vance, shocked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Very. I got Agent Williams to check the other most recent victims for connections to NCIS personnel. They all had at least one, vague enough to overlook but definitely there."

Vance began to dig through one of his desk drawers. The sound of rustling paper filled the room.

"How do you know there's even going to be a next?"

"I don't Agent Gibbs. But we can't take the chance. We have to act like there is going to be. Ah-Ha!"

He held out a page with the victims and their connections. Gibbs looked at it helplessly and held up his free hand(his other was still preoccupied with holding the tissue to his nose). It was covered in blood. Vance sighed and placed the note on the table where Gibbs could read it without touching it. There were a few names and ties; a distant cousin, an ex-mother-in-law, an unofficial relationship with a deceased agent. Vague, but definitely there.

"So why hasn't he killed in so long?", he asked, "It may be that he's just stopped, but…no. Why would he, when he has been working his way up to agents. Why would he stop just before starting on them? And why disguise Daniel Rodan as a marine? It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know Gibbs. It's odd, to say the least."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. He was frustrated that he couldn't remember his brainwave from the night of the attack. The answer was sitting there, a niggling presence that whenever he tried to focus on it, scattered.

He spat out a drop of blood that had worked its way into his mouth, which earned him a groan from Vance as the glob hit the carpet and got to his feet.

Gibbs was about to leave when Vance called to him "I'm gonna to need your team on this again Gibbs. Give your current case to Landon's team."

"We'll do our best Leon."

Gibbs stuffed the page into his pocket and stalked out of the room, holding his nose and glaring at the door.

"_That man is definitely not himself",_ thought Vance, "_I'll ask his team about him. Maybe he's sick."_

Vance smiled to himself.

"_Nah."_

_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_

The first thing Gibbs did when he left Vance's office was go down to autopsy where Ducky had just finished unloading the body. She was lying on the table, still clothed and not yet cleaned. To his heightened senses she smelled like pond scum and bruising and rotten flesh. An unpleasant mixture. He resisted the urge to scrunch up his nose in distaste.

As soon as Ducky heard him, he called out, "Ah Jethro. How are you feeling?"

"'M ok." He mumbled through the tissue.

As soon as he heard the muffled sound, Ducky knew that something was wrong. When he saw the tissue, he rushed over to check that Gibbs was alright, worried that his friend had damaged something while changing and was only now feeling the effects.

"'S fine Duck. Hit the door is all."

"Are you alright?"

"Just hurts a bit."

"No-I mean are you feeling okay? You aren't in the habit of walking into doors."

"Door walked into me."

Ducky smiled. When he had finished his examination and confirmed that the bleeding was only a fracture; he relaxed and went to go find some cotton-wool.

While he was patching up Gibbs's nose, Gibbs filled him in on the new development.

"This is certainly concerning. You and I, we don't have many family members to kill. But the rest of the agency, there'll be a few thousand likely targets."

"Yeah but what I'm really worried about is what if the BR decides to move on to agents. I mean, first marines, then family members of agents. Agents'll be next."

"Why hasn't he killed in so long though. It's been ages. What's his motive?"

"If I knew Duck, I wouldn't be here. I'd be kicking his door down and dragging him out in cuffs."

"I know you would Jethro. I know you would."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The rest of the team had settled down at their desks and were getting going on the case(apart from Ziva who was sleeping off the drugs that Ducky had given her) when Gibbs returned to the squad-room.

Agent Landon walked up and asked for the case.

"Case? What case?" DiNozzo asked.

Ziva opened her eyes groggily and looked around, trying to remember why she was asleep in the squad-room.

"_Right. That."_

"The case we _were_ working on DiNozzo.", said Gibbs, striding into the room, "There's been a new development on the BR killer. Vane wants us working this and Landon here is taking over our dead marine's wife."

"Right Boss."

The team set about gathering up all the files that they had been looking at and stacking them up in front of Landon. He looked at the pile in surprise.

"That's a lot of files to have for a case that you only started last night."

"Yeah well, the van broke down and there wasn't much to do last night so, we just worked on it for a few hours."

Landon shook his head, smiling, placed the files in a box and carried them away.

"So Boss, what was that breakthrough you were talking about?" asked McGee.

"Gibbs! What happened to your nose?" Ziva butted in.

Tony and Tim took a closer look at Gibbs's face and saw that his nose and top lip were slightly stained with dried blood.

"'Had a run in with a fast moving door." Gibbs said in a way that silenced all other questions, "Now back to the case. Vance went through the recent BR victims and found that each one had a vague family connection to an NCIS agent, active or otherwise. I've got the list here somewhere", he began to dig through his pockets, "We don't know why he hasn't killed in so long. I'm worried that he'll move on from family to agents, that he's got something bigger planned. I don't know why, but my gut's telling me that he's doing something bad, taking his time. Here we go."

He pulled the crumpled list out of his pocket and placed it on his desk. The team crowded around to see it.

"I want you guys to find all of these agents and talk to them about this. I want to know why they didn't tell us about this before and if there's any reason why the BR killed their family members specifically."

"On it Boss"

"And will someone get me a coffee!"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Unbeknownst to the agents, someone was watching them.

The security cameras had been hacked and bugs had been placed.

A figure sat in front of a computer screen, watching intently. Every so often, he would jot down a note and a sheet of lined paper next to him.

He stared transfixed at the screen, his mind racing. The earphones over his head told him what Gibbs and the agents were saying. They were fascinating people, complex and intelligent and he had to know them completely. He had to know everything about them. Then he ould commit another perfect murder.

He had nothing against them personally. He had nothing against any of his victims. But they all died anyway. It was beautiful really.

It was art.

He would start small, junior agents only. And from there he would work his way up.

It was about to get a whole lot harder though. Vance and Gibbs's team had started to work things out. He heard them talking to other agents around the room. One of them, a woman, started to cry.

A few hours later, the man was still spying on them. He hadn't moved. Now they were brainstorming theories about him and he listened as they began to put pieces together.

Agent DiNozzo said something stupid and he could have sworn he heard Agents Gibbs and David growling. Another note was written on the paper.

They were close to the answer. Very close. But it didn't matter.

Because by the time they figured it out, they would already be dead and he would be ready to kill the Director of NCIS, Leon Vance.

* * *

_Soooooooooo_

_What do you think?_

_BR is back_

_**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ REVIEW**_


	13. Midnight at NCIS

_Hello!_

_Here's an update!_

_By the way, I'm feeling saddened by the lack of reviews. In chapters 11&12 combined I only got 5! My thanks to CSIflea, midnight, victoriantealady and IsauraMcGeek for being the only ones to review those last two chapters._

_PLEEEEEEEZ!_

_I'm going away for three weeks to the land of no technology so this will be my last update for a while unless I can get my hands on a computer. So here's an extra long chapter. _

_So sorry._

_Disclaimer: I think I should be given NCIS as a reward for doing so well in my exams. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen, not now or ever._

_By the way, for those of you who thought this was an update, I'm just fixing a few errors._

* * *

"Agent Gibbs! I thought I told you to tell your team they could go home."

Vance glared down at him from the balcony. It was late and the team had yet to go home.

Gibbs looked up at him bleary eyed and then glanced around to see Ziva and McGee at their desks, asleep.

"Wha…"

"Gibbs," he said more gently, "you're exhausted. I told you to go home."

"Ya did? When?"

"Earlier. When I told you about the BR, remember?"

Gibbs's brow creased as he tried to remember.

"I don…"

"I said you could all go home just before l told you about the development with the BR. I guess it in all the non-existent excitement you forgot."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, this case has been delayed for months now. I don't think another day would hurt. Your team's exhausted and I think DiNozzo snuck off home to catch some sleep. Take tomorrow off. You guys look like you need it. I've just realized, that you called Herson, Daniel"

"Whoops."

"I think I must be overtired too, I didn't notice until now."

Gibbs chuckled quietly.

"How far have you gotten on the case?"

"Uhhh…"

"What were you doing before I arrived?"

"I was…I'm not entirely sure. I think I fell asleep."

"But you were sitting up!"

"I fell asleep sitting up then."

"Goodnight Agent Gibbs" Vance called, an amused smile on his face.

"'Night."

Vance walked off to get ready to go home.

Gibbs looked sleepily up at his team and, without thinking, gave a growl to wake them up. His head jerked round as he realized what he'd done, but luckily for him, everyone else had gone home and they were the only ones in the squad-room.

The team, apart from the absent Tony (obviously) looked around groggily. Ziva whined softly at her sleep being interrupted. McGee rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Shift's over. We got tomorrow off. Sleep in. You're gonna need it."

McGee and Zivagroaned slightly and grabbed their bags. The elevator pinged quietly as they left.

Gibbs was left sitting at his desk and gazing around at the empty squad-room. He was still for a few minutes, thinking about the previous night and wondering what would happen if someone found out about him and Ziva. There would be trouble. They could lose their jobs, even get imprisoned!

There probably hadn't ever been a situation like this before and he wasn't sure how the authorities would react.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of footsteps as Vance strode down the stairs towards the elevator.

Seeing his lead agent still sitting at his desk with dark bags under his eyes, he exclaimed "Agent Gibbs! What are you still doing here?"

"Wha...Oh, …Nothin'."

"Go home."

Gibbs nodded quietly and began to pack files into his bag. He threw the coffee cups and scrap paper into the bin as the director headed away. The elevator closed behind Vance and Gibbs was alone again. He realized he needed to pee.

Dumping his bag under his desk, he went to the restrooms and, closing the door behind him, did what he had to do.

Oddly enough, in another room, the same thing had happened, only three minutes earlier. The BR was watching feed from the security cameras when he quite suddenly felt the irresistible urge to go to the toilet.

Grunting, he looked at the screen and stood up. Gibbs was packing his stuff and getting ready to leave. He watched the pixilated man slide files into his bag and clear his desk.

Then, with his insides screaming, he hurried away.

The BR had watched the feed all day, and the day before that, and the day before that, and so on, gathering information, but thanks to that one silly little thing, his tiny bladder, he missed the most important part of the feed.

He didn't see Gibbs drop his bag under his desk, and he didn't see him walk away. He didn't see him enter the restrooms or close the door. He didn't see Gibbs walk to the urinals, and he didn't see him enter the blind spot under the camera. All he saw, when he returned, was the empty squad-room(the bag was out of sight of the cameras) and the empty corridors and the empty…no, wait. There was someone there.

A Junior Agent called Samuel Nirac was working quietly on a report in the cafeteria. He was performing an all-nighter and didn't expect to be interrupted until morning.

The Blackrose killer smiled as he watched the young man scribbling on a piece of scrap paper, bored, and gently stroked the monitor where the hunch figure sat.

Little did the kid know, tonight would be the greatest night of his life.

Tonight he would meet the master of death.

Smiling, he grabbed his pack and hurried away.

Gibbs exited the restroom and walked towards the squad-room. He was about to enter when he tripped and almost went flying. Shaking his head to clear it, he decided that he was too way tired to drive without a coffee first.

_Oh well. If I must._

He dragged himself down the stairs and into the cafeteria where Agent Naric was working diligently on a report.

"'Evenin' Naric." He yawned.

"'Evenin' Agent Gibbs, sir."

"Don't call me "s_ir"_Agent" he snapped wearily at the stocky Indian.

"Sorry sir."

Gibbs sighed in exasperation and headed to the coffee machine. He turned it on and waited. When the coffee was ready, he poured it into cup. The steaming liquid smelt delicious.

As Gibbs walked away, Naric called "Goodnight Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs jumped, sloshing coffee onto the floor. He glared at the younger agent. Under normal circumstances, the poor kid's body would never have been found. But Gibbs felt too tired to properly discipline him. Instead he settled for; "'Night Naric. Make sure this never happens again or there'll be hell to pay."

Taking a few scorching gulps, Gibbs headed back to the squad-room, leaving Naric wondering what he had meant.

His bag rested under his desk, where he had left it. He slung it over his shoulder and walked towards the elevator.

A few meters away, Gibbs stopped. He could have sworn he heard footsteps. To his sensitive ears, they sounded stealthy and soft. Someone was sneaking around.

There were only two people who were supposed to be in the building, aside from himself; Naric and a security guard, Sean Collarid. Naric was in the cafeteria. He had a cup of coffee and Gibbs had seen him go to the loo an hour ago. So it wasn't him. There was no reason for him to be anywhere other than where Gibbs had last seen him.

Sean was a creature of habit. He always patrolled the building in the exact same way every time. He started in the lobby, then the squad-room, then Forensics, then the balcony, then Autopsy, Interrogation, the basement, the toilets, offices, the cafeteria, and then he just wandered around for the rest of the night, checking whatever rooms he passed. Gibbs looked up at the clock. It was twelve on the dot. Sean should have been in Autopsy.

So who was creeping though the building?

Gibbs set his bag down silently against the wall and pulled out his gun. Tip-toeing after the intruder, he struggled to push down the wolf that was trying to worm its way to the surface, reveling in the thrill of the stalking of prey.

The footsteps headed to the cafeteria and Gibbs slowly followed them.

Peeking around the corner, he saw a man in black sneaking up on Naric. There was a gun in his holster but he didn't touch it. Instead, he grasped a knife, holding it at the ready.

Naric must have heard the man behind him because he turned and said "Agent Gibbs! What are you…wait…who are you?"

The man put his knife away and grabbed Naric's arm. Naric squealed in shock as the man pulled out a needle and stuck it into his arm, pressing the plunger down hard. He staggered as the drug entered his bloodstream and the man took a firmer grip on his arm.

The man began to tape his hands together and Gibbs decided it was now or never. He jumped around the corner and fired a shot at the man in black.

Unfortunately, he slipped on the spilled coffee and the shot went wide. The man pushed Naric to the floor and pulled his gun. With a kick, the man overturned a steel table and took shelter behind it.

Gibbs wasn't tired anymore. His blood was pumping and his head was buzzing. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins as he leaped to his feet and ducked behind the corner. The man in black had an advantage that he only had to duck his head to be safe from bullets, whereas Gibbs had to move his whole body.

The concrete next to his head exploded and Gibbs pulled behind the corner, whipped out, fired a few rounds, and dove back. Bullets drove into the wall where his chest had just been.

"_Shit! This guy's a good shot" _he thought.

Another bullet whipped by his ear and he staggered back in shock. Gibbs leaped forward and fired at the man's head. He tried to get back but slipped in the spilled coffee again and nearly fell.

Gibbs tried to regain his balance and twisted around. As he did so, he saw for the first time the killer's face, or what was covering it. He was wearing a balaclava. His eyes were red.

_What the hell?_

The muzzle of the man's gun flashed and Gibbs felt a sledge-hammer slam him to the floor. white-hot pain spreading across his left shoulder. His arm went numb and he blinked in surprise. The sig slipped from his hand and skidded away. The echo seemed to ring through the whole room.

And with the pain came the wolf.

It surged through Gibbs's defenses and took control. Gibbs's lip flew up in a snarl and he leaped to his feet. The man's eyes widened and Gibbs caught a flash of hazel behind the red. He charged the man down before he could get another bullet in-between them and fastened his hands around his throat. They rolled across the floor and came to a halt against a table. The man punched him in the face and his head rocked back. He slammed his forehead into the man's face and a small red thing flew across the floor.

When the man looked up at him again, one eye was brown. Gibbs momentarily wondered about it before the wolf regained control and he bared his teeth at the man. Blood poured down his arm and made his hands slippery. He was having trouble holding onto the man.

His little fangs had grown longer and his eyes were those of a wolf. His ears were pointed and wolf-like. His fingers had little claws on them. He could feel a small tail.

Luckily for the man under him, it was not a full moon and that was the furthest he could change.

The man punched him again and he lost his grip on his neck. Gibbs raked his claws across the man's covered face and felt the thick fabric tearing. The man cried out in pain and made a grab for his knife.

Taking hold of the handle, he lifted it and rammed it into the gunshot wound just under Gibbs's collar-bone. Gibbs pulled away with a yelp. The man pressed his advantage and pushed Gibbs onto his back, twisting the knife as he went. Blood spurted out across his hand and Gibbs's chest.

Then the man was on top of him, one eye red and the other a sensible hazelnut brown. They both glowed with madness. Gibbs scrabbled at the man's chest, only to find a bullet-proof vest(_excuse the rhyme_).

The man lifted his gun from where it had fallen and raised it over his head. Laughing manically, he brought it down against Gibbs's temple.

It didn't quite knock him out cold but it certainly left him dazed.

He lay there, gasping, and the wolf retreated, leaving a battered Gibbs lying under Naric's attacker.

* * *

The man watched as the fangs receded slightly and the eyes returned to normal. The wolf-creature under him turned back into agent and he smiled. Agent Gibbs was fascinating.

He dragged Gibbs to the squad-room and laid him down at his desk. Then he ran back to the cafeteria and grabbed his backpack. With an evil smile, he hurried back to the semi-conscious agent.

* * *

When Gibbs came to his senses, his head was pounding and his whole body hurt. The world felt like it was the wrong way round. He tried to move, but his arms were pinned to his sides. Blinking to clear his blurry vision, Gibbs realized that he was upside-down, hanging upside down to be exact.

He was tied up and hanging by his feet from the balcony. There was movement in front of him. He was cold. There was blood dribbling from his shoulder, up his neck, onto his face and into his eyes. He shook his head and blinked the blood away and he could tell that the man was wearing a mask of sorts.

_What the hell? ...Oh Shit!_

Gibbs could finally see clearly. He didn't like what he saw.

Gibbs's shoes, socks and shirt were gone. The man was holding a knife to Gibbs's bare chest and smiling through the rips in his balaclava.

Then he said in a soft voice "I am the one you have been looking for. What are you doing here tonight? I didn't see you on the footage."

Gibbs just glared at him.

"I see your stare lives up to its reputation. I wonder if you do. I am impressed at your fighting prowess. You nearly beat me. That is an interesting thing you did. How did you become that wolf-man?"

Gibbs continued to glare.

"I suppose all things will eventually be revealed. For now though, it is time to say goodbye."

The knife broke the skin on his chest and Gibbs felt queasy.

_The one who I've been looking for…? Then he must be…he's going to cut out my…_

Gibbs broke out into a cold sweat. The blade traveled down. Blood began to flow freely. He started to hyperventilate. The BR smiled again.

"Goodnight Gibbs."

The last thing Gibbs saw was Naric, stumbling into the squad-room and clutching his arm where the needle had entered.

"Naric!_** RUN!**__"_

Then nothing.

* * *

_SOOOOOO!_

_What do you think? I'll leave you with a cliff hanger for Christmas. I am hoping for lots of reviews this holiday._

_I wish a Merry Christmas to all of you out there._

_Until next time._

_Captain Morgan(and his rider K)_


	14. The Very Gory Chapter

_I'M BACK!_

_I hope you guys all had a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I know I did._

_Disclaimer: I can't think of a weird disclaimer at the moment so here's the normal; I don't own NCIS. _

_So here's my next chapter._

_P.S. It's gory. _

_P.P.S. Very gory._

_P.P.P.S. The gory bit lasts for a long time. _

_P.P.P.P.S. The gory bit pretty much stretches the whole chapter._

_P.P.P.P.P.S. So have fun. _

Tony woke up in the early hours of the morning feeling like he hadn't slept at all. His watch told him that it was 04:00 He was slightly apprehensive of facing Gibbs's wrath at leaving without being excused.

However, there was a small bit of hope. His team had fallen asleep at their desks and if he could arrive before they woke, he might live to see another day.

So he shaved, showered, got dressed, ate some jam on toast and jumped in the car as fast as he could. He didn't know how many speed limits he broke as he wiped the sticky jam residue from around his mouth and cursed silently when he was pulled over.

The cop had a voluptuous moustache and big round glasses. His stern green eyes checked Tony's license and number plate.

"Do you know how fast you were going?"

"No."

"70mph is how fast. Where do you think you're going at that speed?"

Tony flashed his badge and said "To work. I'm an NCIS agent and this is a matter of life and death."

_Mine, in particular if I don't get there before Gibbs wakes up._

"What's the problem?" the officer asked.

"A guy's gonna get the back of his skull caved in if I don't hurry."

The cop patted the bonnet of Tony's car and nodded at him to go.

As Tony pulled away, the moustache'd man asked "Who?"

Tony leaned out of his window and called back "ME!"

All was quiet at NCIS. It was 05:00. Tony was impressed with how quickly he had gotten to work.

The elevator music buzzed annoyingly in his ear as he stood, waiting to get to the squad-room. When the door pinged open, Tony stepped out and froze. A scene from a nightmare lay before him.

Hanging from the balcony by a rope tied to his feet, was Gibbs.

Tony's eyes traveled up Gibbs's prone form. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open, exposing the little fangs. Red-tinged spittle dribbled up past his nose. A piece of folded paper sat on his tongue. Part of his silver hair was matted with the blood that trickled down his neck, over his chin, along his jaw, across his cheek, behind his ear and into his hairline. Small drops fell from the top of his head down to the floor some two meters below, where a small puddle had formed. His face was red with hanging upside-down for so long. Bruises mottled the skin on his jaw and forehead. There was a small laceration on his right temple. Tony looked higher. Gibbs's bare chest was covered in so much blood that it was hard to see where it was all coming from.

Stepping tentatively closer, Tony was able to pinpoint two sources, a long, deep looking slice down the centre of his chest with a messy bunch of skin in the middle, and a ragged looking hole in his shoulder. The wounds weren't bleeding so much anymore. Tony wasn't sure if that meant the bleeding was slowing or that he was dead. He looked pretty dead. His arms were pinned to his sides with more ropes that looked like they were cutting quite badly into his wrists. His feet were bare and rather blue-looking.

Tony took in all of this in the space of four-and-a-bit seconds and immediately rushed towards his boss.

_OH SHIT! OH SHIT! GIBBS! HE'S _DEAD_! SHITSHITSHIT __**SHIT!**_

He leaped onto a desk, grabbed Gibbs and hacked at the ropes with his knife, silently wishing that he had taken the time to sharpen it recently.

Suddenly the rope snapped and Tony only just managed to stop Gibbs from cracking his skull falling. Stepping down, he laid the still man carefully down on the floor and felt for a pulse.

To his relief, there it was, faint and thready, but there.

Tony whipped out his phone and called 911.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"Send an ambulance to NCIS. My boss was attacked."

"Condition?"

"I'm no medical expert but he looks critical. Just send a Goddamn ambulance!"

"We'll send one right away."

Tony hung up and leaned in to examine the chest wound. What he had first thought was a piece of torn skin seemed to dislodge and fall to the side. Tony pulled on some rubber gloves from his desk and picked it up. It was covered in blood, which he quickly wiped away…

…to reveal a black rose.

Tony gasped and dropped the rose. He couldn't believe it. The Blackrose killer had been there, had nearly killed his boss, had killed his boss, if the ambulance didn't arrive soon. Tony shook his head and began to apply pressure to the shoulder wound. Gibbs moaned, but didn't wake up.

Keeping the pressure, Tony gently removed the paper from Gibbs's mouth. With one hand, he unfolded it and smoother it out on the floor.

The message read;

_**To whom it may concern:**_

_**Depending on how soon after I left you arrived, Agent Gibbs is either dead or alive.**_

_**If he is dead, then, oh well. I didn't mean to kill him, yet, but hey, accidents happen. It's your fault anyway. If you had arrived sooner, then he might still be breathing.**_

_**If he is alive, however, than I must say, he's a strong man. That's quite a wound I gave him. I'm glad though, if he survives. He was not my intended target and he certainly deserves study. A werewolf is quite a thing to have around, if that's what he is. It's not a full moon though. I would love to know more.**_

_**Sean the security guard was a bit of a disappointment. He didn't put up much of a fight. You'll find him already down in Autopsy. And I'll spare you the trouble.**_

_**He was killed by me with a bullet to the head. Don't bother looking for it. I already removed it, along with all of my misses and the bullet in Agent Gibbs's shoulder. You won't find anything there. I also cleaned my DNA from under his fingernails.**_

_**Poor Naric was lucky. He managed to escape. I don't know where he is. You might want to check that needle puncture. Those things can get infected easily if they get foreign substances in them. **_

_**I am on a mission. I'll leave you to figure it out. **_

_**So good luck to you and Gibbs.**_

_**BWA HA HA HA!**_

_**Blackrose **_

Tony stared in horror at the letter.

Then the elevator pinged open and a pair of medics rushed in accompanied by Vance. They immediately began to work on Gibbs and speak to each other in strange medical terms.

Vance pulled Tony to the side and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He was like this when I arrived, only, when I found him, he was hanging upside-down. That rope on his feet was connected to that one on the balcony," he said, pointing, "and he was hanging there."

Tony didn't tell Vance about the letter. He would have to talk to Gibbs and the team.

"Do you know who did this?"

"It was BR."

"_What?"_

Tony picked up the rose and handed it to Vance. Vance's black eyes widened as he stared at the flower.

Tony pulled out his phone again and dialed Ziva.

"What is it Tony?" she groaned sleepily, "Did you arrive at NCIS and find no-one there? Well that's what happens when you leave earl…"

"Gibbs was attacked."

"Gibbs!? By who?"

"BR."

There was a shocked silence.

"Where is he now?"

"At NCIS. The medics are working on him. Then they're gonna take him to the hospital."

"Which hospital?"

Tony asked the medics.

Bethesda, they said.

"Bethesda."

"I'll be there."

"Call McGeek. Tell him to meet us there."

The line went dead.

Next he called Ducky.

"Hello Anthony. What can I do for you?" the tired voice asked.

"Gibbs was attacked by Blackrose. They're taking him to Bethesda. Call Palmer. Tell him to come."

"Oh my. How is he?"

"He looks bad Duck. That's all I know. Now I've got to call Abby. How am I gonna tell her?"

"Just go to the hospital Anthony. I'll call her myself. I think I'm a little better at this sort of thing."

"Thanks. See you there."

When the medics loaded Gibbs onto a stretcher and took him to the ambulance, Tony followed them. He drove behind the ambulance to Bethesda. When they arrived, he saw that they had untied the ropes and wiped away some of the blood.

As Gibbs was wheeled into surgery, Ziva and McGee arrived. They all sat anxiously around until Abby turned up closely followed by Ducky and Palmer.

The atmosphere in the waiting room was tense. Abby paced back and forth until there was a visible path on the floor. Ziva sat sharpening one of her many knives to a razor-keen edge. Tony was poking fun at Tim who was looking really upset about his teasing. Palmer was staring into space and Ducky hovered near the surgery door.

And so the team waited to hear 'yay or nay' for their boss, surrogate father, silver fox, mentor, and, most importantly, their friend.

_And so ends the gory chapter. I don't think there will be any worse than this._

_Please review. _

_Thank you. _


	15. Waiting and Waking

_Sorry this took so long._

_This chapter is in memory of Oscar, the globe-trotting dog, who was hit by a car on January 10, 2013 in California. We thank you and your owner Joanne for your service to stray dogs worldwide and send you off with a twenty-one-woof-salute!_

_Go in peace._

_Wow._

_I feel depressed._

_Please excuse medical errors. I don't know that much. Just "brachial artery" is a push. _

_Disclaimer: I make no millions from this. I just have fun breaking the characters and then I stick them back together with bubble gum and duct tape and put them back in their box._

* * *

The team sat in the waiting room for hours. The air was a dense mixture of tension and the smell of blood that wafted off Tony's clothes and through the ajar surgery door. Tony had rinsed the worst of it off his hands, but there was not much to be done for his suit until he could change and give it a good wash. The floor where Abby had been pacing was a mess of scuff marks and smudged blood that had come from Tony's expensive shoes and been ground into the grey surface by Abby's studded platform boots.

Abby had long since given up pacing and was now sitting in an uncomfortable chair, leaning on Ducky, who had also come to sit down. She was exhausted. She had been up all night over the full moon, freaking out, and hadn't gotten much sleep last night because her stupid neighbour had chosen that night to have a party. The music had been tinny and loud and crappy and Abby had lain in bed for hours, trying to cause a power failure with the force.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

Tony was unnaturally quiet and Tim was beginning to wish he would start teasing him again, even if it was just to give him something to take his mind off the horrible situation. Palmer had gone to get some coffee and Ziva was stretching the hast of the kinks left by the changing, having keened her blades until they could slice through bone like warm butter.

Just as Abby was dozing off, the surgery door opened and a small woman in surgeons' scrubs stepped out, holding a clipboard.

She looked around at them and said "Family of Leroy Gibbs?"

Everyone was immediately alert and crowding around her, shooting questions. Even Palmer seemed to have materialized in the group.

Ducky quieted them all with a raised palm and said "That would be us. And you forgot the "Jethro""

If the doctor was surprised to see such a strange-looking family, she hid it very well.

"Well, most people don't go by their middle names, but if he does, I'll make a note of that for later. I'm Doctor Helen Jeffson, by the way, Mr Gibbs's surgeon."

"_Agent _Gibbs's surgeon." corrected Tim.

"Yes. Sorry." muttered Jeffson.

"Later..?" Abby gasped. "So he's alright?"

"Well, I wouldn't say alright…"

"But he's gonna be okay?"

"Let's see, he has a minor concussion from bring pistol-whipped. That should be fine. He might be a bit confused though at first. We stitched the cut pretty easily. His nose was fractured. We managed to repair that and it should heal the same as it always was. The cut on his chest was only a surface wound. Whoever did this knew how to make it look worse than it actually was. That was stitched too. His shoulder, however, is another story entirely. It appears that he was shot, then stabbed through the wound, and then the knife was twisted around inside of him, causing serious damage to the muscle. The bullet, it appears, was dug out messily. It was probably the removal of the slug that caused the most damage. Somewhere in all this, the brachial artery was nicked. He sustained massive blood loss. We managed to replace most of it. We have just moved him into ICU now.I won't go into any more detail with you. It probably wouldn't make sense to you. Doctor Mallard and Mr Palmer will receive the full report. And don't look so horrified. He should recover well with rest. However I will tell you, he's lucky to be alive."

Abby's lip was quivering by the time Dr Jeffson had finished. She wanted to barge past the little woman and rush into the ICU and Gibbs a huge hug and tell him that everything would be okay.

"May we see him?" asked Ziva.

"I don't see why not, but he's still unconscious. Just keep it down. He's in room 412"

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" Abby gasped and gave the surprised surgeon a huge hug, completely enveloping the tiny woman.

"It's quite alright Miss, but you're crushing my chest and I can't breathe."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

She gave Jeffson a light squeeze and dashed off to find her silver fox.

* * *

Gibbs lay on the bed, unmoving. His eyes were closed and he was deathly pale. The doctors had cleaned up the blood and rinsed it out of his hair so he looked like he could have been sleeping, if not for the ashen pallor and the bruises mottled across his face. There was a soft bandage taped over his nose. Ducky couldn't help but wonder if it really had been the BR that had broken it. His collision with the door could easily have been hard enough. The bruising showed that the door had not been the only thing to come into harsh contact with Gibbs's face, but…oh never mind. Did it matter what had broken it?

An hour passed, then another, and the team waited for a sign of life. Eventually all but Jimmy Palmer had fallen asleep. He was looking quietly out of the window and thinking sadly about the man lying in the bed. Sighing, he got up and moved closer, taking in the terribly battered features and wondering what could have happened.

There was something Tony wasn't telling them. Jimmy could feel it.

People tended not to pay him much attention. They acted like he wasn't important. Their eyes passed over him as though he wasn't there. They treated him like an inferior being. They talked openly in front of him.

People didn't know it, but Jimmy knew a lot of their secrets. Things he had picked up, just by being there. They would have been horrified if they knew what he knew. He had the low-down on who was dating who, who had really stolen Abby's cupcake, the passwords of several agent's computers…that sort of thing. But what he'd also learned to do was read people. He knew when they were hiding something, and that's exactly what Tony was doing.

Jimmy was pulled from his thoughts by a slight movement from the bed.

"Agent Gibbs?"

* * *

A whirlwind of exhaustion and hurt and darkness was trying to pull him down. He was tossed wildly around as he struggled to find something to latch onto. But he was a fighter, and the cold blackness wouldn't win. He forced his way up through the storm, battering aside the winds as they threatened to throw him back down. He could see light now, shining momentarily through before being covered once more by the raging darkness. He struggled towards it, and for a second, bright rays lit up the abyss. He grabbed hold of them and refused to let go, pulling himself up into the brightness.

A world of pain crashed over him and he almost groaned, but he was cautious, and only opened his eyes a sliver to see where he was. There was a figure standing over him, much like the man had before had had lost consciousness.

Who had that been?

_**CRAP!**_

Gibbs launched himself at the BR and clamped his hands around his throat.

* * *

_What do you think? _

_I hope you like it._

_Please review!_


	16. A Case of Mistaken Identity

_Captain has forgotten all dressage, how to halt and what it means if a rider uses their lower legs in the space of two short weeks!_

_That horse can be a pest sometimes, but I suppose that's why I love him._

_Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? Really? Fine. I do not own NCIS. Happy now?_

* * *

**Previously on NCIS:**

"_Agent Gibbs?"_

_Gibbs launched himself at the BR and clamped his hands around his throat._

* * *

Everyone jolted awake at Jimmy's loud gasp that was quickly cut short by Gibbs's iron grip. Tony leaped out of the hard chair and grabbed his boss across the chest, trying to haul him off Palmer. Tim and Ziva took hold of his wrists and began to pry his fingers off the squirming young man's neck. Ducky tried to pull his arms away as he fought his whole team. Together, they managed to separate the men and hold Gibbs back until Jimmy could escape to a safe distance, gasping and spluttering and clutching his bruised throat.

Gibbs was snarling and growling and the team could almost see his hackles rising. Ducky noted with concern the dark crimson staining the bandages across his upper body. Gibbs must have torn his stitches in his frenzied attack. He moved in front of the struggling agent and began to murmur soothingly.

Gradually, the fight left him and he slumped, exhausted and hurting, against the people restraining him. As the last of the adrenaline ebbed away, the pain of his wounds began to make itself known and by God, did it make itself known.

It crashed down on him like a ton of bricks, leaving him winded and weak. He clamped his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block it out.

The team stared with concern at Gibbs's pained expression. Then Ducky nodded at the bed and they slowly began to maneuver him towards it. Gibbs gasped, and his hand shot up, protectively clutching his wounded torso and shoulder. Tony grabbed him under his arms and lifted, drawing a soft whine from his lips.

He tried to find his feet on the smooth floor, but his knees buckled and he would have fallen if Tony hadn't caught him, unfortunately wrenching his damaged shoulder. Yelping, he tried to pull himself away.

Tony only just managed to keep hold of his boss and lift him bodily onto the bed.

He pinned his arms and tried to get Gibbs to open his eyes and look at him. When he did, Tony froze momentarily. The man's eyes were blue wolf eyes, feral and dangerous. He snarled at Tony and tried to free himself from his grasp.

Tony gripped Gibbs's arms and tried to talk to him.

"Hey there boss. Come on now. Come back to us. Easy now. Calm down. That's it. Shhh."

Gibbs, worn out by pain and the remains of the anesthetics, had stopped struggling so violently. He continued to snarl quietly, a growl escaping whenever anyone moved.

Ziva placed her hand on Tony's shoulder and whispered "Let me try something."

He moved to the side slightly, keeping his grip on Gibbs, and Ziva stepped forward. Gibbs growled again and she hesitated, before giving a small whine.

Gibbs froze and stared at her. She whined again, louder this time. He raised his head and gave a little snuffling noise. Ziva reached out her hand warily, his suspicious eyes following it, and touched the bruised skin on his face.

With that his shoulders raised and he scrunched up his face in pain.

When he relaxed again, his eyes had turned back into human ones.

Tony cautiously released Gibbs's arms, and when the agent made no move to attack, stepped away completely.

Gibbs blinked a few times, trying to ease away the pain in his eyes. When it had faded somewhat, he gazed around at his team. He was in a hospital and his chest and shoulder were on fire. The events of the past few minutes flooded into his mind and he felt terribly ashamed. He was however, grateful that he'd been wearing scrub trousers throughout the episode.

"Is Palmer okay?"

Ducky stepped forward and said "Well, you certainly gave him quite a shock, but I think he'll be fine."

When he realized they were talking about him, Jimmy clambered unsteadily to his feet and walked toward the bed.

Seeing him, Gibbs bowed his head and sighed, but didn't apologize, not that they had expected him to.

"What happened Gibbs?" Ziva ventured.

"I don't know. I thought he was…I must have…the BR was…" he scrubbed his face with a callused hand and sighed. "You were standing over me, just like the BR. I thought I was back at NCIS."

"It's okay." Jimmy croaked.

"CRAP! Where's Naric?" Gibbs asked.

"They found him passed out in Interrogation. He'll be alright."

"Speaking of NCIS," interrupted Tim, "what actually happened last night?"

"The BR came. I was just leaving when I heard someone walking around, well, sneaking. I knew no-one was supposed to be about 'cause I'd just seen Naric go the loo and he had coffee and why would he be sneaking anyway? And Sean was supposed to be in…Autopsy…I think, so it wasn't him and there wasn't supposed to be anyone else in the building so went to investigate. There was a man in black with a balaclava sneaking up on Naric and he grabbed him and injected something into his arm and he collapsed. Then I shot at him and he returned fire. We both sent off multiple shots but he had better cover and managed to get me in the shoulder. Then something weird happened and I went wolf, but not entirely and we exchanged punches. I scratched his face…wait, have you checked under my fingernails? There might be something there!"

"No." said Tony. "He cleaned up pretty good."

"How do you know?" asked Tim. "We haven't checked."

"There's no need. He left a message."

Tony pulled the crumpled and bloody paper out of his pocket and handed it to Gibbs whose face went a shade paler as he read.

"So he knows. And he killed Sean" He said, handing the paper to Ducky, who read it, and passed it on with a horrified expression.

"Well, like I was saying, we were on the floor fighting and I got my hands around his throat. Then he stabbed me through the bullet wound. I tried to get off but he pistol-whipped me. Then he dragged me into the squad-room and hung me upside down and started cutting my chest. Naric stumbled out of the cafeteria and I screamed at him to run and blacked out. I woke up just now.

"Jethro," the old doctor said, "are you sure there's nothing else that might help catch him?"

"Yes…wait…No, there is something. He was wearing red contacts. One of them flew out when I hit him. It might still be there. You should check, there might be some DNA on it. And his eyed were brown."

"Well, I suppose that's something." said Abby.

"We'll get right on it." said Tim.

Ziva called a doctor and the team left to try find the man who had attacked Gibbs, who was tired and fell asleep while the doctor was talking to him.

It wasn't that he couldn't stay awake; he just couldn't give a damn.

* * *

_Please review._

_I hope you liked! _


	17. Nightmare and Pinkeye

_People of earth._

_This is Captain Morgan speaking to you from the planet Bridletopia._

_Give my all your carrots and apples and pony nuts or be destroyed._

_This message was proudly sponsored by…ME!_

_Disclaimer: I own no-one but the Blackrose and he is mine and you can't have him so there!_

* * *

Gibbs was discharged from the hospital the next morning with his arm in a sling. As he walked out into the lobby, he was bombarded by his team. Everyone offered to take him home, but there was only so much of him to go around so he chose eventually to go with Ducky.

The pair of them was rather surprised when everyone who could fit piled into the little car and everyone else jumped into Abby's hearse and the two almost over-flowing vehicles pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Gibbs's house. The whole way there, the team was nattering on about a piece of evidence that Gibbs knew nothing about. Ducky in particular was rather chatty, but he spoke mostly in medical terms and Gibbs tuned it out, preferring to use the trip home to catch up on missed sleep before they reached their destination and everyone's attentions turned to him.

Unfortunately, the sleep was not as restful as he had hoped.

* * *

_A full moon shines forlornly through the mist, bathing everything below it in a pale, washed-out light. _

_A silver wolf pads silently through a lifeless forest. There is no sound. Nothing else moves. Nothing else lives. The twisted husks of dead trees glare ominously out of the foggy night. Old, dried-up moss and cobwebs cling to the black boughs. The wolf kicks up small clouds of ash as he moves, leaving a trail of paw-prints in the soft, white dust. Gnarled roots and branches try to snag his thick coat as he passes. _

_He shudders._

_Even though the world is dead, tension lingers in the cold air. There is something out here. Something strange and unnatural…_

_The wolf quickens his pace to a trot, keeping his head down. He wants to be out of the wood. _

_Suddenly, a pool of black water is before him. He turns to go around it but it's on both sides as well. He tries to head back the way he has come, but there is stagnant water there too. He is on an island. _

_Unnerved, he studies the water closely. It is completely motionless, but when he looks around, he sees the water has moved in. He glances back at the water in front of him and sees that it is closer than it was before. It is completely still, but whenever he looks away, it creeps towards him, making the island smaller. _

_Nervously, he began to pace around the edge. He thinks about swimming, but something tells him not to; death lies in that water. The water is death._

_He just knows it._

_A head breaches the surface. A pair of shoulders follows, then arms and torso, and so on, until a man is standing on the water a few meters out. He is all in black and his one eye is red. Shadows rise off the murk like steam where his feet touch. The cloth covering his face is slightly ripped by wolf-claws and blood seeps through the tears. A red-stained knife is in his hand. He begins to walk towards the island._

_Now the water begins to visibly move, lapping closer and closer to the wolf's paws. He cannot let the water touch him. If he does, he has lost. Hs hackles raise and he crouches low, baring his teeth and snarling at the man. _

_Through his tattered mask, the man smiles wickedly. His brown eye is sensible and kind, his red mad with bloodlust. _

_The red eye rules tonight._

_The wolf can feel his heard thundering in his chest. He is sure the man on the water can hear it._

_Now he has reached the edge of the island and steps onto the ash. _

_The man reaches out a hand to grab the wolf. He yelps and leaps away, but the man takes him by the scruff of the neck in a vice grip. The wolf whips around and sinks his fangs into the man's hand. Blood spurts out over his nose and he tightens his hold on the hand._

_The man just laughs and picks the wolf up like a ragdoll. He whimpers in fear and releases his jaw, twisting his head around painfully to try and grab the arm holding him. _

_The man smiles tenderly and reaches up to stroke the wolf's, shaggy head. The wolf cringes back and tries to shake himself loose. The man whispers soothingly and lightly runs his gloved thumb across the silver muzzle. _

_Then he turns and hurls him into the icy death…_

* * *

Gibbs jerked awake with a yelp and lashed out involuntarily. His frightened wolf eyes darted nervously around the car, taking in everything. His panic slowly began to fade when no-one did anything and then Gibbs was Gibbs as the wolf retreated. He groaned softly as it extracted its claws painfully from his mind as Ducky pulled to a halt outside his house.

The moment the car stopped moving, he wrenched the door open and staggered out, breathing hard, the clutches of the dream still shooting little spurts of fear. Gibbs almost jumped out of his skin at a gentle hand on his tense shoulder before turning to a pair of concerned greeny-brown eyes.

"'S nothin' McGee."

"You sure Boss?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Just a bad dream is all."

"That was more than just a bad dream Boss. You were twitching and moaning and whining the whole way here. We wanted to wake you up but Ducky said sometimes it's better to let a person sleep through it instead of waking them."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"You only really remember the dreams you wake up during, Jethro," Ducky butted in, "If you wake someone up during a nightmare, it can haunt them for days. It's usually best to let them run through the whole dream. Then they might not remember it afterwards. Dreams are also a way of your mind coming to terms with what's happened to you. Waking someone up can often leave a problem unresolved or a fate unaccepted."

"I'd rather that one _went_ unaccepted." Gibbs muttered, the feeling of that cold water closing over his head still swirling around in his subconscious.

"What happened Jethro?" Ducky ventured.

Gibbs shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. What about the nightmare had terrified him so much? Yes, it had been scary, but this was different. The man and the lake had both been unimaginably evil, and how Gibbs knew this he had no idea.

He turned and stalked towards the house, his tongue running over the fangs in his mouth. The motion was becoming a habit.

Once everyone was inside and Gibbs had his cup of coffee in hand, the team sat down to discuss the case.

"So what did you get?" Gibbs asked.

"Well," said Tim excitedly, "We found the contact lens that you mentioned. It fell under the cafeteria counter and was left behind. Ducky found something interesting too."

"The tears on the lenses had dried up and there wasn't enough DNA to close a case on that alone. However, I did find traces of a rather unusual condition, chronic conjunctivitis."

"Conjunctivitis?"

"Pinkeye, Jethro, Pinkeye. The inflammation and swelling of the conjunctiva causing itching and burning and the whites of the eye to appear red, hence the name. This however, is, as I said, a chronic case, though it's a very mild one. The BR probably doesn't even realize he has it. Over the coming months though, it should get progressively worse, with symptoms such as puffiness, redness itching, burning and whitish, gloopy discharge from the tear duct."

"Duck, so what you're saying is that we'll only be able to start narrowing down our list of suspects in a few months time? Who knows how many he might have killed by then!"

"Calm down Jethro! The doctor stressed that you shouldn't get too excited! You have a concussion remember!"

"When did he say that?!"

"He said it no doubt, when you fell asleep while he was talking!"

"I was tired!"

"Not that much. You really hate doctors don't you Jethro?"

_Of course! I _hate_ doctors!_

"No. I don't _hate_ them. They just annoy me."

"Do _I _annoy you?"

"No. Not You."

"But I thought you said you didn't like doctors."

Gibbs shot Ducky a glare that would have wilted a redwood. The little man gave a smirk and chuckled his apology.

"Well anyway, it's a lead and the best one that we've had in a while, so I think we should just put up with the fact and try and get on with the case."

"Okay then."

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Seriously."

"Okay then." That's it?"

"I'm tired Duck. If you haven't noticed, the last few days have been rough. I just want to get some sleep. Then I can think."

"Go take a nap Gibbs." Tony insisted, "We'll go back to NCIS and work on the case."

Gibbs wanted to refuse. He didn't like slacking off while others were working. But a nap sounded good right then.

Yawning, he pulled himself up the stairs, listening to the sounds of his team leaving.

He trudged into his newly refurbished bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

He didn't even bother to take his shoes off.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Seriously! I want to reach 100 reviews before April._

_P.S. Did you know that dogs only sweat on the soles of their feet? Weird huh?_

_So __**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_Oh, and Happy Valentines Day_

_Captain Morgan (and his rider K)_


	18. The very short chapter

_Hey guys._

_I'm sorry this took so long, but life's been busy and…Ja (for all non-South Africans and possibly Dutch, that means "Yes". _

_This chapter is really short. It's a quick little thingy where we begin to see BR's plans, cuz I can't put much more in this chapter. It just doesn't work out. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, then I would be rich. But I don't, so I'm not._

* * *

Gibbs was given a week's paid leave. He wasn't happy about it at all, of course.

Idleness was giving him time to think, and thinking gave him flashbacks of the BR's attack. Often he woke up in a cold sweat, those mismatched eyes glowing in his subconscious. The nightmare of the wolf in the forest regularly made an appearance. During the day, he was exhausted. He hurt like hell.

All in all, Gibbs was probably the most miserable person on that side of America. And he couldn't even work on his precious boat, his shoulder shooting stabs of pain whenever he used it.

Fantasizing wringing the BR's scrawny neck(it was rather scrawny) he sat, gazing at his boat for hours while his team laboured to find his attacker. Gibbs itched to join them, but on tuning up for work he was immediately told by Vance that if he didn't leave, security would escort him out.

So he sat, gun in hand, bored out of his mind.

For ages,

and ages,

and ages.

* * *

Nearby, there was another man who was nearly (but not quite) as bored as Gibbs. The BR was tired of picking off the measly little guys at the bottom of the pyramid. They were way too easy to catch, after all, if Gibbs hadn't been there to stop him, Naric would have died along with Sean.

Gibbs.

What on earth was going on with the man? There was no logical explanation.

The Naval Criminal Investigative Service Senior Special Field Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Head of the Major Crimes Response Team was a werewolf!

The BR sighed and came to a decision, the moment Gibbs was back to work, he was ramping up the game a few notches.

* * *

Gibbs heard footsteps on the floor above him and then creaking at the door on top of the stairs. Quietly drawing his Sig, he limped around his boat(so he would have cover if the intruders tried to shoot him) and waited, barely daring to breathe.

"DINOZZO!" he yelled, relaxing.

"Yes Boss"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING AROUND MY HOUSE?"

"We just came to see how you were doing. We thought you must be bored so we came to visit."

"Well of course I'm bor…wait…We?"

"What on Earth are you yelling about Jethro?" came the Scottish-British accented voice. Ducky popped his head through the ajar door.

"Nothing." said Gibbs as he quietly holstering his weapon, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by the highly trained agent and the elderly ME.

Suddenly, Abby, Ziva and Tim barged past Ducky into the basement and clomped down the steps. Well, Abby in her platform boots was the only one who really clomped, but she made enough noise for all three of them. Only Jimmy waited politely for Ducky to enter before following.

And so, with his crazy team, Gibbs was happier that he'd been all week.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Blackrose killer smiled with savage glee. That cocky Italian-American had no idea what was coming. The MCRT was going to have to find a new Senior Field Agent soon.

And it was the perfect night for it too.

If only he had known, poor psychopath, he would never have been so keen.

And he would certainly never have planned the death of Anthony DiNozzo on a Lunar Eclipse.

_And the plot thickens! _

_Seriously, sorry about the delay!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	19. Making his Move

_HELLO!_

_I ate a dragon fruit! They look so weird!_

* * *

Returning to work after sick leave was always a mixed blessing for Gibbs. On the one hand, he was eager to get back to work, but on the other, he hated the way people were always molly-coddling him and trying to help. For the second time in a few months, Gibbs way drowning in well-wishers and he hated it with a passion. It had gotten to the point where he was about to discharge his Sig repeatedly when, sensing trouble brewing, Vance had ordered everyone away with a brusque "Will everyone who is not part of the MCRT please leave Agent Gibbs in peace before he shoots someone!"

Gibbs shot Vance an appreciative nod and went back to swearing at his computer (which was proving even harder to operate with only one hand).

The team hadn't expected any leads, and they didn't get any. The BR had been silent since he had attacked Gibbs and everyone was feeling tense, waiting for another body to turn up. McGee tapped away at his keyboard for hours but never seemed to anything done, until Tony super-glued his keyboard. The young agent looked so angry, for a moment it looked like he was about to tackle Tony to the floor. Then he took a deep breath and turned away. Ziva could almost see him counting to ten in his head.

When he turned back, he had a strained look on his face.

"Tony," he said in a voice that dripped with forced calm, "Please, now is not a very good time for your childish pranks."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

When was the last time that Timothy McGee had nearly lost it?

Had it ever even happened before?

The case was telling on all of their nerves.

The next month, however unpleasant, was incredibly boring. Gibbs healed and Tony pranked and Tim typed and Ziva threatened death to all that happened to cross her path. Nothing unusual happened and they tried fight the boredom by taking small cases, although they were unable to stretch any of them out for more than a day. So I'll fast forward through all the boring drabble and get to the good stuff.

* * *

Two days before the full moon was due, Gibbs and Ziva were feeling anxious.

And surprising excited.

Something wasn't right. Even though Ziva had only changed once, she could feel it. The wolves inside were behaving strangely and putting them on edge.

Needing some sort of explanation, the weres sought out Abby, hoping she could enlighten them.

"Hey Gibbs…and Ziva! Are you feeling excited! It's so cool isn't it! And kinda' hinky. But mostly cool!

"Whada'ya talkin' about Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't you know? Tomorrow night's a lunar eclipse!" exclaimed the hyperactive Goth.

"What do you mean "lunar eclipse"?" asked Ziva, confused yet again by the annoyingly complicated language that is English.

"It's when the moon moves into the Earth's shadow and stops shining 'cos it can't reflect any light." explained Abby.

"Oh! So you mean 'ירח ליקוי'" said Ziva.

"Yeah!...I think…"

"So, do you think it'll have any effect?" queried Gibbs.

"I'm not sure, but I think there's a good chance. After all, the light from the full moon is what causes the changing in the first place."

"Do you think that could be the reason the wolf has behaved strangely?" Ziva realized, glancing up at Gibbs.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. Abby, physically incapable of being left out of a conversation, butted in, "What? How are they behaving strangely?"

"She's excited." said Ziva, "She's waiting for something. And there's a sort of…happiness about her. She's really looking forward to what's going to happen."

"It's the same with my wolf." added Gibbs.

"So we know something's gonna happen, but what?" cut in Abby.

"No clue, but it's something good, as far as the wolves are concerned."

"We'll keep an ear on it."

"'_Eye' _on it David." chuckled the team leader.

"Whoever."

"'_Whatever'_"

"Argh! English drives me up the hall!" yelled Ziva, storming out.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head as Abby hobbled out in her platform boots, on a potentially fatal mission to correct Ziva's English.

* * *

The BR smiled and flipped through his notebook again. Everything was in order. His plan was perfect. He had even considered Gibbs's condition.

What he hadn't taken into account however, was the power of the Eclipse.

* * *

On the day of the full moon, the rest of the team had noticed something was off with the two weres. Something about this full moon was different.

Eventually, Tim decided to look it up.

"Oh my god!"

"What is it McPanic?"

"There's not gonns be a full moon tonight!"

"What? How?"

"It says here 'Enthusiasts from all over the world are flocking to the west…yadda…yadda…yadda…to view a rare _total lunar eclipse!_"

"Wow. Ya think that might affect their…" he stopped, realizing that he was in the crowded squad-room.

"Yeah. I do."

"So…what's gonna happen?"

"I have no idea. I'm looking into old stories but there's not much about werewolves and eclipses."

"Well keep looking McExpert! There's gotta be something!"

An hour passed and there was nothing. Annoyed, Tony got up and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

"Hay is for horses McSlow. And I need some fresh air."

With that, Tony turned on his heel and stormed out.

All the way down to the lobby and out of the building, Tony's mind was turning over what he had learned from Tim. But he couldn't think what effects the eclipse might have. Maybe they would just not turn wolfy. But they seemed to be behaving more wolfy, and had been rubbing their respective bites. So what could it be? What if they became those half man-half wolf creatures you saw on Buffy the vampire slayer? That would be cool, and kind of creepy. No, he just couldn't see them like that. Something else then…

Tony was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of a needle jabbing into his arm. He tried to fight back but his limbs felt like lead and as the world began to swirl, his hands were cuffed behind his back and he was shoved into the back of a van. Then the door slammed shut and Tony DiNozzo knew no more.

* * *

_Please review!_

_The showdown between Gibbs and BR is approaching fast! _


	20. Getting serious!

_Hey guys!_

_Long time no read!_

_NONONONONONONONO! THEY CAN'T DO THIS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_THAT'S NOT FAIR!_

_THEY CAN'T CANCLE CSI NY AFTER THE 9__TH__ SEASON!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_DAMN CBS!_

_My tantrum for today._

_So here's another chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS._

"Where the hell is DiNozzo!" Gibbs demanded, hurricaning into the squad-room.

"I don't know boss," said McGee. "He said he was going out for some air. But that was three hours ago!"

"Well somebody find him! McGee! Call his cell!"

"Calling Boss."

Tim took out his phone and dialled. The phone rang'

and rang,

and rang,

and rang.

Tim shook his head. "He's not picking up."

"Ziva!" ordered Gibbs, "Check the security footage. I wanna know what happened after he left. McGee, trace his cell."

"Already have! It's off."

"DAMNIT!"

"His car is still there." said Ziva.

She rewound the footage. Suddenly, she went pale.

"Gibbs!"

"What David?"

"Look at this!"

Gibbs and McGee rushed to her computer and she ran the footage again.

_Tony walked out of the lobby, clearly deep in thought. He turned and walked down the pavement. He was just passing a dark van, when a man with dark hair stepped out and walked over to him. Tony didn't seem to notice until the man came up behind him and jabbed a needle into his arm. Tony seemed to stumble before the man took hold and slipped on a pair of cuffs while the agent tried to shrug him off. Then the man loaded him into the van, slammed the doors, climbed in the driver's side and drove away._

The team stared at the screen in horror. They knew without being told who the dark haired man was.

"How did no-one see this happen?" asked Tim.

Gibbs shook his head.

"No-one knew it _was_ happening." he whispered, rubbing his wrist, which was aching a little as the night approached.

They knew what he meant.

The way the BR had injected, cuffed and taken Tony looked to the untrained eye like a man helping his dunk friend into the van to take him home. Although it was uncommon for drunks to be wondering around the pavement in front of NCIS, it wasn't impossible. No-one did a double-take when one passed out or had to be helped away. And so no-one had noticed when the BR had abducted Tony.

"Do we have a plate?" Gibbs asked Ziva

"Yes." She said, "But the image is all fuzzy."

"I'll try enhancing it." said Tim and he began to tap furiously away at his keyboard.

"If he's got any brains in that twisted head, which as we all know, he does, he'll be long gone by now. He's had a three hour lead. Tony might not be in the state anymore!"

"Boss! The plate's not gonna be any good!" declared McGee.

"Why not?"

"Just look at this."

The number plate was custom, and said "BLACKROSE".

"Well if there was any doubt there's none now." said Ziva, "Unless he's stupid, he'll have gotten rid of the plate. It won't help us."

"SHIT!" yelled Gibbs.

A few heads turned in their direction. Gibbs marched off to talk to Vance.

Tony slowly came to. The first thing he noticed was the dark, then the cold. His jacket was gone, or at least he thought so. There wasn't enough light.

Footsteps echoed in the darkness. They circled him once, twice, three times…

For ages, the person in the dark walked around and around him. He strained his ears, searching for any other sounds that might give him a clue, but all there was was the rhythmic walking. The footsteps never seemed to falter, just walking on and on, until Tony began to pick up the slightest differences in the sounds.

One foot came down slightly heavier that the other.

One toe scuffed the ground for a millisecond longer.

One foot twisted ever so little with each step.

On and on in the darkness.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist came flying into his stomach.

It _HURT!_

"_OWWWW! _Hey man! Calm down! There's no need for that!" He spluttered, winded.

"Hello Antony. It's good to finally meet you." said an icy voice.

"I wish…I could…say the same..but…I'm kinda'…gaspin'…here." He huffed.

A throaty chuckle rang out.

"Ah Antony. Ever witty."

"And you know it!"

A slap to the face.

"Don't get cocky Agent. I'm going to kill you you know."

"I figured you might say something like that!" Tony muttered, reeling from the hit. "But why?"

"Let's just say the hunter became the hunted, and now has become the hunter once more."

"So you're _him_?"

"Yes, I'm _him_."

Tony chuckled. "You know," he lied, "kidnapping me really was a stupid move. My team have just made a huge breakthrough in your case. They'll be kicking in the door any minute now, guns blazing. And I wouldn't want to be you when they arrive."

The next hit, he decided, was entirely deserved.

Suddenly, an incredibly bright light shoe down, illuminating him but leaving everything outside the circle in darkness.

"Oh yes, a spotlight. Very un-cliché." Tony snarked.

Another, totally asked-for hit.

"You're lying to me Anthony. Your team doesn't know anything. In fact, they're moving in completely the wrong direction."

"How would you know?" Tony snapped.

"My dear boy, I know everything! I know Agent McGee's favourite snack, Nutter-Butters, by the way. I know where the lovely Miss David keeps her knives and I know all about you. Everything! Even, might I add, a certain Brenda Bitner." the madman chortled. "You see Agent DiNozzo, for the past two months, I have been watching NCIS very closely, and in particular, your team. Apart from the fact that you are the one's taking my case, you fascinate me. In particular, your boss, Agent Gibbs. Seeing as it was you who found my letter, you know that I know about his little condition. And I know that there's another wolf on the team, although I have been unable to pinpoint who. So that's the other reason that you're here, apart from dying, of course. You're going to tell me."

"LIKE HELL!" Tony yelled. He saw no point in denying that Gibbs was a werewolf. This guy had done his homework.

A fist flew out of the shadows and slammed hard into his stomach.

Tony gasped. When he had recovered enough to catch his breath, he glared up at his captor defiantly.

_I don't care what he does. I WONT betray Ziva!_

"Anthony! I really don't want you to make this any harder than it has to be! You're going to tell me anyway. Spare me the unpleasant business."

"Kiss my ass. I'm not telling you anything."

The BR sighed. He had really been hoping to avoid this.

Oh well.

The screams echoing out of the abandoned basement would have sent chills up any spine, if there had been anyone around to hear.

_Hey look! Some Tony Whump!_

_Please review!_

_Exams are just around the corner, so there probably won't be any updates for a while._

_YAY! ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!_

_Keep it up guys! _

_See y'all!_

_Captain Morgan (and his rider K) _


	21. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

This is an authors note not an update in case you hadn't noticed. Well it's not so much a note as a question, and that question is…

When I have completed this fanfic, should I write a sequel?

I promise loads of Gibbs!whump, and, if you really want me to, I'll try a light ship or two, though I've never tried to write shipping. And I will be introducing a few were-OCs.

Yes? No?

Please review or PM me with your answer.

Captain Morgan (and his rider K)

P.S. One review for chapter 20? Seriously guys, you can do better than that!


	22. Build-up to the Showdown

_'Ello ol' chaps!_

_Care for a cuppa' tea?_

_No? Then lets ge' on wiv i' shall we!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS._

_Please note, I have added what the wolves are thinking. As wolves don't think in words, this is the general gist of it since I can't write in wolf._

_Make of it what you will._

* * *

Tony groggily opened his eyes and moaned. He HURT! His arms were pulled tight behind him and his were drawn up to his chest. He couldn't see a thing.

Was he blind?

His eyes widened in horror at the thought (or at least he thought they did, he couldn't be sure).

The space he was in was small, very small. It was so small, in fact, that even if his hands and feet weren't tied, which they were, he wouldn't have been able to move much at all.

_SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!_

_NO! STOP IT! GET A GRIP DINOZZO!_

_THE TEAM ARE COMING TO FIND YOU!_

_Where are you anyway?_

_Why are you where you are?_

_What the hell is goin-shit!_

Suddenly, the memories of the previous day came flooding back.

The eclipse.

The kidnapping.

The interrogation.

The car battery.

Tony shuddered when he thought of the battery. It was amazing that such an innocent looking hunk of metal could cause so much pain.

So wherever he was, the BR had him.

Great.

The sound of an engine and a sudden vibration in the walls shocked him out of his thoughts.

_Okay. I'm in the trunk of a car. _

No light could penetrate into the trunk. Tony felt incredibly relieved to know that it was just dark, he wasn't blind.

Several minutes later, the car pulled up sharply, causing Tony to bang his head.

"OWWWAH!" he yelled. "That hurt! ASSHOLE!"

The lid of the trunk flew open and Tony squinted at the bright light.

"Tut tut Antony. No need for such language." the balaclava-ed BR hissed as he grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him out.

He landed heavily on the floor and lay there dazed. The BR moved to his legs and he felt him fiddle with the ropes. Then his legs were free.

"I'm not carrying you." The BR explained.

Tony leaped to his feet, stumbled and opened his mouth to yell for help but there was suddenly a gun with a silencer in his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Anthony. I don't usually shoot my victims, but I don't usually electrocute them either. Today must be a day for trying new things."

Tony slowly closed his jaw and the BR pulled a roll of duct tape from his bag and somehow managed to tear off a piece and tape Tony's mouth shut, while still keeping the weapon trained on him at all times. If the situation hadn't been no dire, he might have congratulated his kidnapper.

Instead, he took the opportunity to look around and try and get his bearings. It was then that he realized where they were.

Tony stared around him in shock. They were in the parking lot behind NCIS. Before he could stop them, his eyes flicked to one of the security cameras. The BR noticed the movement.

"Don't even think about it! They're all off. I saw to that this morning."

Bowing his head, Tony turned away, pretending disappointment, and the gun lowered.

Unexpectedly, he turned and ploughed his shoulder into the BR's chest, knocking him to the ground. The BR swung his leg and knocked Tony's out from under him. He hit the ground hard and rolled away as the BR tried to grab him and pin him down. On his knees now, he slammed his head into his assailant's stomach, then got up and took off running.

He didn't get far.

There was a muffled shot and a searing pain in his side and then he was on the floor, face first and panting. He still hadn't recovered from the electricity. A burn on the shoulder he had hit the BR with was really aching. But not as bad as the gun-shot wound.

_Damnit!_

The BR stood and walked slowly towards him. He rolled over and glowered weakly.

"Oh Anthony!" the murderer muttered. "I really didn't want to carry you. But if you're going to be like this then…"

He drew a syringe and plunged it into Tony's sore shoulder.

The last thing the agent saw, as the world faded to black, was the sun, lightly brushing the horizon and sinking slowly lower.

* * *

The team was working frantically to find Tony. They were, in fact, so involved in their work, that they had completely forgotten about the full moon and the eclipse, so it came as quite a shock when the first pains hit.

Almost simultaneously, Gibbs and Ziva gasped in pain and clutched their respective bite scars.

"TIM! We're going down to the holding cells! Call Abby and Ducky!" yelled Gibbs and, grabbing Ziva's wrist, he dragged her out of the squad-room, startling some agents. Tim took off after them, dialling fast.

The two were's sprinted through corridors, leaped downstairs and created havoc as they rushed towards the cells, but it was a race against the setting sun, one they were sure to loose. All of a sudden, Ziva stumbled. She reached out to catch herself on the wall and her small claws left scratches in the paint. Gibbs lifted her and looped an arm around her small waist, half carrying her as he hurried.

They burst into the empty jail in a tangle of fast growing fur, tails and fangs. Unable to keep himself upright any longer, Gibbs collapsed a few feet from the nearest cell. Both he and Ziva had started to writhe when Tim arrived.

McGee's first instinct was to try and help his team-mates but he knew that he had to get them locked up before they hurt someone. Sensing that Gibbs was the largest threat, Tim grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the cell. Gibbs was heavy, and his thrashing wasn't helping. Also, rather disconcertingly, Gibbs's arm was changing shape, becoming narrower and furrier with each passing second. His fingers were shortening into a paw. By the time Tim had his boss in the cell, he was almost fully wolf.

Slamming the door shut as he exited, he rushed towards Ziva, who had reached full wolfness. He had started to drag her towards the cell when he realized that he didn't have a key to the door and he would have to put her in the next one.

TOO LATE!

* * *

The little black wolf's eyes snapped open and she leaped to her feet, only to stumble because she was still in her clothes. While McGee edged around her to the door, she made short work of the offending fabric and then turned to look at her Alpha, unconscious in the cell. She stepped unsteadily towards him. Then her head whipped round and she raised her fine muzzle to test a scent. Whining, she turned back to the other wolf and, reaching through the bars with one paw and nudged him.

The blue eyes cracked open and the silver wolf raised his head to look at her. Reassured that Gibbs was okay, Ziva turned and raced away, following the scent.

_Tony! Tony's here! My pack-mate is here! _

Ziva didn't know how she knew this, she just did, just like she knew that he was in danger and she had to find him _now_.

McGee flattened himself against the wall as the black streak zoomed past him.

He couldn't let her get away. With one last glance at the caged wolf, who was violently extracting himself from his trousers, he took off after Ziva.

He sprinted as hard as he could, trying to keep up with her reckless pace, but he was only human while she was a wolf, so after about four corners he lost her.

So there he was, standing alone in a corridor with a wolf on the run in NCIS.

Great. Just GREAT!

* * *

Finally free of the pants, Gibbs scrambled to his paws and began sniffing around the cell. His lip curled in disgust at some of the smells.

What had happened in here?

Then his nose caught a new smell, one that was a lot more interesting. His head shot up and his ears pricked, straining to catch a sound or scent.

There it was again! He knew that smell. It was a member of his pack. The member they had been looking for!

The wolf raced to the bars. The scent was coming from outside! He nudged the bars sharply, then tried scratching them. They didn't budge.

Gibbs knew he had to get out, and fast! His pack needed him!

Instinct took over and he began hurling himself at the bars again and again, full on panicking at the realization that he wouldn't be able to protect his pack.

_IhavetogetoutIHAVETOGETOUT__**IHAVETOGETOUT**_

Over and over again, he threw himself at the bars, until the sharp edges of the bars had torn his skin and blood leaked down the bridge of his snout and a cut above his left eye.

_I can't get out! I can't leave my pack but I can't get out! It's impossible! No wolf can get out! If only I was bigger, or taller, or had opposable thumb? What are opposable thumbs anyway? How do I know that? Why don't I have them? I need them! I need to be bigger and taller and have opposable thumbs! I need to be human! I really REALLY need to be human! I have to be human!_

The pain that suddenly hit was excruciating, but compared to his first shifting of the night, it was mild. And, for once, he was able to remain conscious throughout the unpleasant process.

Thirty seconds later, a shaky, sweaty, thoroughly naked Gibbs dragged himself upright, groaning as his aching limbs stretched. Confused, he looked down at his hands, confirming that they were indeed hands and not paws.

Shaking his head, he turned to the cell door. He didn't have time to think about what had just happened. He has to find a way to escape.

An inspection of the door proved two things; that it was locked and even as a human, he didn't have anything small enough to pick it with.

His tattered pockets held nothing of use. Then his eyes fell across his gun. Luckily, it had still been in the holster when he and Ziva had bolted from the squad-room.

Gibbs smiled, and aimed at the lock. This was going to be loud.

The shot rang through NCIS, turning heads. But Gibbs, alone in the holding cells, knew none of this as he rushed out the door, grabbing what remained of his trousers.

_Damn! The cameras!_

He turned back to the one in corner and took a shot at it.

Nothing happened.

He was out of bullets.

Gibbs swore under his breath and tossed the gun away. Against the BR, it would be useless. It was then that he realized that he couldn't smell Tony anymore. His human nose simply wasn't strong enough.

Even though Gibbs didn't want to go through another change, he knew that if he wanted to find Tony, he didn't have a choice. So he slipped into a camera blind-spot and, after a few attempts, curled up on the floor and let the pain wash over him.

* * *

Ziva galloped through the deserted hallways on the lower levels of NCIS. The scent of Tony was becoming stronger and she could now smell that interlaced with it was blood and burnt flesh. She whined and raced on.

Rounding a corner, she nearly slammed right into a pair of legs, just managing to leap to the side in time. She whipped around and, to her horror, she realized that the person that she had nearly run over was carrying someone.

_TONY! PACKMATE!_

The man carrying her friend was not being gentle about it. Tony's limp form had been slung uncomfortably over his shoulder and was being badly jolted. When Ziva had nearly rammed them, the man had jumped away, bashing the unconscious agent's head into the wall. Tony had been taken by an Enemy, and here he was, being held and hurt by a man. Therefore, the man must be the Enemy.

These thoughts ran through Ziva's head in a millisecond and her Enemy received no warning when she attacked. The Enemy dropped Tony roughly against the wall and pulled out his weapon.

Ziva was Mossad-trained and even as a wolf, her skills showed. She ducked and dodged and attacked as the Enemy kicked her away and tried to get his weapon in-between them. She shied away from his leg again and jumped forward to latch her teeth onto it. Unfortunately, she got only a mouthful of trousers and not much else, but she used her hold to unbalance him by tugging and he fell against the wall. However, just as she moved in for the kill, the Enemy swung his weapon towards her and a muffled BANG rang out. Ziva yelped in pain and crashed into him, who swung his arm and sent her into Tony.

Dazed and bleeding, with fire shooting through her side, she lay on the cold floor and panted. She didn't even have the energy to do any more than struggle weakly when he pulled out his duct-tape and taped her front and hind paws together and her jaw shut.

"Really Gibbs, just jumping into an attack like that? I expected better from you. You know, at least I thought you would have a plan of some sort."

She whimpered slightly before she could stop herself as he scooped her and Tony up and began to walk down the hallway once more.

"Come to think of it, I wouldn't have thought you'd be black either…"

_Another chapter down!_

_So…What do you think? Please review!_


	23. The Showdown and a Twist

_Hello!_

_Let's get on with it shall we?_

* * *

The silver wolf tore down corridors at breakneck speed. The scent of Tony was overlaid now by Ziva and blood and someone else. And that "someone else's" smell was horribly familiar.

Gibbs shuddered and raced even faster.

Suddenly, the wall next to his head exploded, raining concrete and plaster down on him. Turning his head, the wolf saw a tall, skinny man with a gun racing towards him.

* * *

It was Agent Landon, who, upon exiting the toilets, had spotted, running away from him, a very fast moving, VERY pissed wolf. It really looked like it was out to hurt someone, and Francis Landon was determined to stop it. The wolf jumped as his bullet struck the wall next to its head, skittered to a halt, looked at glanced at Landon, and raced on.

Landon took off in hot pursuit. Now was one of those times when he was really grateful that he had been his high-school's junior track champion. He was actually keeping up better than expected. When he lost sight of the large animal, he just followed the shouts of surprised agents.

Then he turned a corner and saw the wolf, crouched behind a doorframe. It…no, he…edged forward and stared intently into the room beyond. Suddenly, he ducked away again. Landon held his gun at the ready and took a step forward and the creature whipped his head around with a growl.

Landon froze.

* * *

Gibbs examined the man who he knew as a distant friend of his pack. The gun was making him wary, but he sensed that he was beginning to hesitate. The man was unsure of whether he should shoot or not. And Gibbs had bigger problems.

Tony and Ziva were in the next room. Ziva lay in her wolf form, her legs taped together and her jaws taped shut. She was struggling weakly but her heaving sides and soft wheezing showed how much pain her breathing caused. The floor under her was smeared with blood from an unseen wound.

In the middle of the room, was Tony, sitting in a chair. His wrists were taped to the armrests and his ankles to the legs. More tape covered his mouth. His eyes were half-closed and his forehead was lined with pain. Blood stained his shirt, streaming from a puckered hole in his shoulder.

Standing over him was the dark shape that had haunted his dreams for ages after the attempted murder of Naric. The BR was wearing the same torn balaclava and had his back to Gibbs. He held a large knife in his gloved hand. The tip of the blade rested in the hollow of Tony's throat. In his holster was an old revolver.

The BR grabbed the hem of Tony's expensive shirt and sliced open the front. He parted the fabric and raised the knife to stab. The bound agent's eyes widened in horror.

He was going to die, killed by the very man who he had hunted.

The silver wolf rocketed forward, covered the room in two bounds, and leaped onto the killer's back. He crashed down on him with his full weight and the BR fell onto Tony. The chair tipped over and all three of them crashed to the ground. The BR rolled away and Tony gave a muffled yell through the duct-tape as one of Gibbs's paws stepped on his bullet wound. Gibbs leaped to the side, horrified that he he'd hurt a member of his pack and the BR took the opportunity to scramble to his feet. Gibbs had fallen on the other side of his agent.

Gibbs was about to go at the BR, when he got a full view of the man's face and paralyzing fear washed over him. He was back in his nightmare, on that small island, with the water creeping up and the BR standing in front of him, knife in hand. The man was even wearing the one red contact lens. He was in a nightmare he couldn't escape and a fight he couldn't win. It was hopeless.

Tony gave a groan and turned his head to gaze at the terrified wolf.

TONY!

Tony wasn't in the dream. If Tony was there, it couldn't be the dream.

Gibbs took a deep breath to calm himself. This was the real world.

He jumped over Tony and attacked, throwing himself at the evil man, snapping at his face. His claws raked across the Enemy's chest.

This Enemy who had dared to harm his pack.

The Enemy slashed Gibbs across the nose with his knife. Gibbs slashed the Enemy across the shoulder with his claws. The wolf slammed himself into the BR's chest, toppling him again and landed on top. The BR rammed the knife into his croup and it stuck there. Gibbs yelped in pain and scrambled away as the man tried to wrench the knife out, but it had become firmly lodged against a bone. Gibbs stumbled as he tried to regain his footing. He couldn't put any weight on his right hind. It gave way whenever he tried. And the knife sticking out of his back sent jolts of pain shooting through him whenever he moved. The BR was standing again. Gibbs tried to get round behind him but his leg was dragging and slowing him down. The BR stepped up and kicked his bad leg out from under him and he rolled and came to a painful stop.

When he looked up, the BR was aiming the gun at his head.

Gibbs froze and the BR pulled back the hammer, chuckling.

Then a shot rang out and the wolf flinched away, but there was no new pain. He looked for the source of the sound.

In the doorway he had come through stood Landon, his Glock aimed at the spot where the BR had been standing, and the BR lay on the floor, clutching his arm and groaning.

Unexpectedly, the downed killer rolled over and fired a single shot. From where he lay, Gibbs saw the back of the agent's head explode. The wal behind him was painted red.

As Landon's body crumpled, the BR heaved himself up and turned back to where Gibbs lay, unable to stand for the pain in his leg. The bullet had only grazed him. The silver were tried to psych himself up to get to his feet, but it was hard with the muzzle of a revolver in his face.

"Well Agent Gibbs. I was not expecting that to tell truth. It's slightly embarrassing really, but I thought that the black creature over there was you. Evidently, I was wrong. But now I have you. I was going to leave you alive for a little while longer you know, but you're obviously too dangerous. So goodbye Gibbs. I've enjoyed our game…"

A black streak slammed into the BR, taking him to the floor. The two bodies rolled away from each other and the man used his momentum to propel himself back up to his feet, while the black wolf lay panting and trembling in pain. The gun changed target.

He was going to shoot Ziva!

Gibbs struggled up and forced himself to use his leg. He launched himself at the man, slammed him onto his back and ripped his throat out.

Footsteps sounded behind him and the were whipped around, snarling.

Naric paused, halfway through the task of cutting Toy free. Gibbs relaxed and turned to Ziva. A nudge confirmed that she was breathing. He slipped his nose under her chin and lifted her head. She groaned and dragged herself to her feet and together they limped to Tony's side.

They could both tell that there was no point in checking Landon, but they did anyway. The man was stone dead. The human side of Gibbs was sad because he had been a good agent. The wolf side was sad because he had been pack, however distant.

The bullet hole was directly between his eyes with blood pooling around his head. Looking down on him, Gibbs couldn't help but think back to a time when a closer member of his pack had been killed, in almost exactly the same way. He brushed the pale features with his whiskers.

Nothing.

The wolves sighed and turned away.

Tim, Abby and Ducky bustled into the room. All three gasped in horror at what had once been the BR's scrawny neck. Abby nearly vomited but Tim turned her away quickly.

She tried to approach the two wolves but Ducky grabbed her arm.

"He doesn't know who you are, my dear."

Abby bit her lip when she realised that she wasn't going to be able to elp her silver fox until the night ended, but Tony they could. They skirted the were's and hurried over to him, who groaned and sat up. His hands clutched the front of Ducky's shirt and he buried his face in his shoulder, fighting back tears of fear and relief.

"'s alright Anthony." the elderly ME whispered as he gently pried the man's fingers off him so he could examine him properly, "It's alright. You're safe now."

Tim applied pressure to his shoulder wound while Abby called for an ambulance. Ducky checked the red skin on his chest on his chest where the shirt had been cut.

"These look like electrical burns Anthony. What happened?"

Tony flinched slightly at the word Anthony. It was the name the BR had used.

"Car b-battery." he stammered.

Ducky patted his good shoulder sympathetically.

Abby hung up. "ETA five to ten minutes."

"Good. He's going to need them."

Then a silver snout appeared between them where they crouched in front of the injured agent. To everyone's shock, the silver wolf that followed it moved slowly toward Tony, appearing unaggressive, if a little wary. It sniffed Tony's wound and the burns on his chest impossibly gently before nosing his ear.

Tony reached up and wrapped his good arm around the huge, furry neck ad everyone screamed "NO!"

Nothing happened.

The wolf tensed momentarily, before thrusting his muzzle into the crook of Tony's arm and pressing himself into the hug. The smaller black wolf limped up behind and barged in next to him.

Then all of a sudden, everyone joined in, hugging and kissing each other on the cheeks, because despite the terrible losses it had caused, it was over.

It was finally over.

* * *

Naric left them to their celebrating. He had somewhere to be.

The holding cells hadn't been as empty as the tam had thought. There was one inmate, in the furthest corner, that had seen everything.

The huge black man stood as his friend entered.

"You were right Naric."

"I generally am, Tex." replied the Indian.

Tex chuckled. "You generally are."

"It would have been easier to prove of you hadn't gotten yourself arrested. Ah well. I suppose it all worked out for the best."

"You gonna let me out anytime soon?"

"Do I have to?"

Tex smiled as Naric unlocked the cell door. "Let's get outa here, man."

"I have to sigh you out first." cut in Naric.

"Well hurry."

Naric filled in the paperwork and the two men left.

"I wonder how they're going to explain this." muttered Naric, as they passed people searching for the source of the gunshots that had sounded in the building."

"I'll get some people on it." said Tex. "They might need a hand."

They exited the building and headed for an alleyway. Once they were safely out of the lamplight, the two of them shifted into wolves and went trotting off into the darkness.

* * *

_So here we are._

_I'm probably going to wrap this up in one or two chapters and then add an epilogue/first chapter of the sequel so when I start that one, I can just jump straight into the action._

_Please review! _


End file.
